Forgotten
by BlackCoyote
Summary: Jasper learns after a vampire dares to battle a pack of wolves that she's not to be messed with. When the Cullen's become involved, there's a new twist when the vampire recognizes Jasper as someone she knows. Someone she loves. Please read!
1. Cival War Times

**Please, give this story a chance!!!!!This isn't exactly one of my best chapters (in other words, it sucks) but please bear through it, the rest of the chapters aren't as bad. It's because I gave third person a try and, apparently I'm no good at it. If I ever have time I'll redo this whole chapter to first-person. Please read!!!!!!!  
**

** Chapter 1**

Eliza felt her way through to the room, touching the walls warily. Her fingers glid over the closed doors until a certain one in particular, she knew of was felt. Once her scrawny fingers felt the old, rustic door her slow stride stopped.

Without thinking, she clenched her hands into a tiny fist, and lightly knocked against the door. Little did she know, until the knocks lengthened, that her heart was excessively heavy.

Fortunately, relief spread, gracefully, through her body when the sound of her brother's deep breathing grew louder.

But at the same time, the powerful wisp of wind whipped over her small body. Its vigorous strength was as sharp as a knife, slicing through her bare feet and hands. She tried embracing it, as she had been attempting for the last three hours. But it was too strong. In the end, she wound up knocking on the door again, but somewhat louder.

Finally, the deep breathing ended with a grunt, and sluggish footsteps were heard. The door opened, with a brief squeal, and there appeared her brother. Hopefully.

"Lizzie?" he asked her sleepily. "What is it? Why aren't you asleep?"

Shivering, she asked, "Can I sleep with you, J-J-Jasper?"

* * *

Jasper certainly didn't expect to see her here-not to mention, at this time of night. As far as he knew, this was especially unlike Lizzie to do.

But then, on the other hand, he didn't know her much of her at all. Through most of her life, he had been away recruiting and positioning soldiers in the war. Perhaps, she did always need some company at night. She was still young, wasn't she? He couldn't remember her exact age, except that it was somewhere around ten. She was hitting that mark where, she wouldn't be considered a child anymore, he knew that much. He, on the other hand, never had that problem, when he was around her age.

But, she was a different person. And a girl. In his mind, it all made more since at that theory.

"Alright," he answered her drowsily. He was still very tired. And, he would need to be getting up early, and leaving at the stroke of dawn. It had only been a day of his visit back home with his family. Of course, the one-day visit had been awfully important one to his family. Especially his parents. Although, his biological mother had died many years ago, he still considered Vivian his mother, whether or not they saw each other every so often or not. The last he visited, it was over five years ago. Lizzie could reach his knees in height. Father had just married Vivian. And, he was leaving in the beginning of a new life. But the life he chose was also new, but dangerous. And, all the while rewarding.

He stepped aside, inviting her in. Her expression didn't change, he noticed. It stayed the same, illegible. It took him a while to process through the understanding of her disability. Immediately, he took her hand and led her inside the room and away from the chilling hallway.

He was surprised, by how how cold her small hand was, as it inclined unevenly with his. It made him wonder how long she had been outside his door.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, out of curiosity, as Lizzie got into bed.

"No," she answered gloomily, as if she _wished_ that were the case.

He looked at her. "Then why would you want to sleep with me, then?" he asked, getting on his side of the bed.

Once under the warm covers (his step-mother was grateful enough to let him borrow) he turned to her, awaiting an answer. She stayed under the covers, her back to him. Automatically, she replied, "I was cold." her voice carried the same conversational tone; there was no sign of shyness, horror, or dishonesty. "I didn't have a bed to sleep in, and thought you might let me sleep with you," she finished.  
_  
She didn't have a bed?_ "What do you mean?" he asked, now suspicious of what she just said. That couldn't be true, he first thought. His parents would've provided Lizzie with some kind of hospitality. She had a room-a bed, didn't she?

"Franny has my room," she answered. "And since she has my room I have to sleep on the couch. But it was too cold, so I hoped you would let me sleep with you. . .I'm sorry." she told me, then explained. "I probably should've looked for blankets and maybe if I did I wouldn't have had to bother you."

"Why couldn't Franny take the couch instead?" he questioned, having his mind stuck on his step-sister taking his little sister's room. He knew the room the two of them were in was his step-sister's, Franny's, room. But what he didn't understand was how she could take his little sister's room from her and make _her _sleep on the couch instead. Why couldn't she take the couch? It would've been more appropriate. She was about his age, she should know better.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Vivian made the arrangements. She told me what to do."

Vivian? That didn't sound right, especially for Vivian. Jasper always saw his step-mother as a kind, generous woman, similar to his deceased mother. What was she doing kicking the youngest of the family out of her room, to make room for her older daughter? That didn't make any since.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked, his voice now serious. He never appreciated liars, and if by chance his little sister was one, that would be most unaccepted.

For a while it was quiet. Jasper waited, as she turned over and faced him with grave eyes. "Yes," she answered clearly. She kept her head on the pillow, her eyes on what was in front of her.

* * *

The silence lengthened. It stretched out to the point where Jasper was quiet for one last second, before laying down in the bed. Soon later, he shifted his body making her wonder if his was back to her.

Several long minutes later, Eliza couldn't help, but whisper, "Jasper?"

He grunted.

She asked. "Do you like me-as a sister. . .or at all?" shockingly, her voice was heavy with fright. The question had been burning her deeply with wonder.

Fortunately, Jasper didn't catch the tone of voice. Instead, he shifted his body again, this time facing her-hopefully.

"Of course." he answered brusquely. "I will always love you, you're my sister."

It felt good to be told that. Her heart filled warmly from the saying, something she never before felt, but took pleasure in. It calmed her nerves, something she thought could never be cured, despite time. It made her feel better. . .A lot better.

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I wondered. At least someone does."

"What do you mean?" he asked again in a serious tone of voice.

She took in a big breath, feeling a bit awkward talking to someone who actually cared about what she thought. "It seems like you're the only person who likes me," she told him generally. "No one else does."

"That's not true," he protested. "Father and Vivian like you." she could hear the anger arising in him.

She shook her head. "No-Papa doesn't. Neither does Vivian."

He sighed, irritated. "Tell me why you think that." he demanded, the amount of anger rushing though his tone.

"Well. . ." she trailed off, thinking.

When she, finally, did know how to answer what she took as an example was not said, but shown. She lifted her tiny fist to him, keeping it clenched. He took it in his hands, moving it slightly forward for some reason she did not know. (probably better view or something) She felt his rough fingers rub the fresh wounds along her knuckles. It stung, but Eliza was just about used to feeling hurt.

"Oh my god." she heard her brother gape. ". . .How did this happen?" he asked, keeping his voice down to a whisper. It was clear, he was in absolute shock of her wounds.

She looked away from the sound of his voice. When she answered, her voice was gloomy. "I broke the china. I dropped a load of them and Vivian punished me."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Where was I?" he asked, until, suddenly, remembering. " Oh yes," then he sighed. ". . .I went with Father to meet some of his friends." Silence took over for a short while. A brief moment, until Jasper asked, "What was Vivian thinking even letting you handle the china?"

Eliza sat up. "I had to clean the dishes, and since you were here it was a special occasion, so we used the china. After dinner, Vivian put all the plates in my arms, but I lost my balance and fell. . .Vivian got really mad after that. And because I broke all our good china she pulled out the ruler and punished me." Not only her knuckles, but her backside ached , as well, after going through a brutal amount of hits with a piece of wood.

* * *

It took him a while to process through all that she was telling him. To him, this was completely unexpected; being told most of his family were not who he thought they were; it sounded almost too horrific to believe, actually. And he would almost _not_ believe his sister for this insane story of hers, if it not had been for the natural tone of voice she used throughout their their entire conversation, and the amount of evidence shown on her knuckles. If what she said was true about her punishment, something was of definite askew here. He wasn't sure what and why, but was determined to find out. But there was one thing he was sure was happening; and that was _somebody _was lying to him.

"Jasper?" Lizzie asked, laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Yes?"

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" her voice trembled.

He gazed at her, facing her face to face. Then, after a moment of silence, he finally answered, "Yes. Yes, I am."

It was pure black inside the room, except for the dense moonlight coming in from the window to the left. It was as dark as it was silent. Lizzie, then, turned over, and started sniffling.

* * *

_It's true, _she thought._ It's really true. _Vivian really wasn't lying when she said he was leaving tomorrow-or to be exact this morning. The immediate tears ran down her cheeks endlessly. All she could really think of was him leaving-him leaving her. The only person who actually liked her, was going to be gone by the stroke of dawn, and she was going to be left here surrounded by people who _didn't_ like her.

_It isn't fair_, she thought. _It isn't fair!_

"Shhhh," comforting voice soothed. A warm hand began patting her shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay." he calmed.

_No, it wasn't!_ _It wasn't!_

Horrible, depressing noises were heard. It wasn't until she felt warm hands picking part of her up, that she realized the noises were coming from her.

"Shhh," he repeated in the same gentle tone. He held her close, as she sobbed continuously in his shoulder. He rubbed her back every minute or so, letting her sob as much as she wanted.

It went on like this for long time, it felt. Eliza was letting out all her sadness in him leaving tomorrow, and Jasper was doing his best to calm her down.

* * *

It wasn't until the flow of tears stopped, that he realized she was, finally, asleep. And it wasn't long before, sleep won him over, as well.

** Authors Note: Pretty bad, huh? Sorry it's so long-I just wanted to get to the important parts down, and move on next to the present time. (which will be happening in the next chapter, by the way) And, also I'll change the point of view to first person. (Third person, I can see, isn't doing me any good) Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and read the next chapter. Tell me what you think so far, please. I'm open to constructive criticism and flames in this story.  
**

Sneak Peak:

"Good. Very good, my dear, Elizabeth," he congratulated. "Now, I have one last job for you." he told me with a grin.

I growled, irritated.

"I am sorry to inform you," Aro explained. "but this will be your most difficult task, yet." he drew near, handing me two pictures. "I want you to bring me back these two-alive."

The first picture showed, mainly, a teenage boy. It was clear to see he was a vampire. He had the white skin, the common color of eyes my kind had, and dark brown hair. The second picture showed a young woman, also a vampire. She had jet-black hair, and the aspect of a pixie.


	2. Secret Weapon

**(present)**

"You didn't answer my question." I told the receptionist coldheartedly. "_Where _is Aro?! I don't need a damn appointment to see him!"

Her hands shook so heavily it caused her to lose possession of the papers she had in hand. For a moment she just stayed there frozen, then finally, scurried off to pick them up off the floor. It wasn't until she picked a piece of blank paper closest to my foot, that she answered, "He's in a meeting with Marcus and Felix. He's not available, at the moment." Clearly, the tone of my voice had terrified her.

_Not available! _

Her pale face looked down where my fingers curled themselves along the edge of the desk; I could hear the crackling noise as it chipped off incessantly.. I

A fierce snarl escaped my mouth. I was sick and tired of dealing with these monsters._ How dare sh__e refuse t_o _tell me what I_ _want! And a human!_

I could, suddenly, feel a vigorous desire beginning to form. My mouth watered. . .I wanted, staring aimlessly at the woman's neck-I needed. . ._What could __it hurt_? I was yearning the taste of blood. It didn't take long for me to consider choosing the woman as a meal. In fact, killing her would set off an even balance between the Volturi and I (To them, it would be considered an insult) They would be furious if I killed one of their little servants.

_Sweet vengeance._

But just when I was about to set off into a leap, a solid hand touched my shoulder. Giving into my natural senses, I thrust my elbow back into their stomach, then whirled around only to recognize Caius's identity.

"Don't touch me!" I spat at him.

He gritted his teeth-probably fighting the desire to rub the spot where I hit him with me in his sight. "You're making a spectacle of yourself," he told me plainly. His eyes glared scornfully upon me, the look of disgust shaping his cruel face.

I looked down the hall and glanced all eyes on me. I turned quickly away, worried more over the agreement than of the random looks directed at me. "Where's Aro?" I questioned him." Either you tell me or I'll hunt him down myself." I threatened dreadfully tired of dealing with these monsters. Having every vampire in this place look at me with a sneer or vile eyes was one thing, but having even the _humans _try and give me orders was an absolute absurdity.

"Calm down," he said. "I'll take you to him." He grimaced at the end of his sentence, as if it were a disappointment of some kind. Obviously, he was told to do this simple job, a task he didn't feel like doing. The sign infuriated me.

"Filthy, blood-sucking monster." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. He didn't say anything. Of course. But, put his hand on my shoulder and led me into Aro's direction.

After the tenth time of removing Caius's pale hand from my shoulder, I could smell exactly where Aro was. Part of me, shot up in pure joy that this sick-joke was finally going to be over. The other felt awful and disgusted, knowing at any moment I was going to see his devious face yet again. But it would all be over soon, I encouraged myself. Very soon.

The closest door we were near opened up and appeared two familiar faces. The two walked together toward me and Caius. "Good evening." Felix said to Caius. I wanted to vomit at the friendly gesture the two exchanged. To me, it just appeared sick.

"And there she is!" boomed the friendly voice of Aro, once we walked into the room. We weren't alone, but accompanied by at least five other vampires. A few of them, I noticed, keeping very close distance to Aro.

The big male, with long, fair hair as white as my skin walked up to Caius and I with wide open arms. "My dear Elizabeth, you are back so soon! And at impeccable timing, too!" A warm, yet sick smile spread across his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap," I told him, digging through my jacket pocket for the emerald. "Here," I spat, quickly taking the piece of jewelry out, then launching it in Aro's direction. (I no desire of holding it in my possession any longer)

With no sign of difficulty, he caught my fast throw with one hand. He held it up for a better view, taking a second to look at it. Then-naturally- working up a smile.

"Good. Very good, my Elizabeth, " he congratulated. "Now I have one last job for you," he told me with a grin.

I growled, irritated.

"I am sorry to inform you," Aro explained, sounding desolate. "But this will be your most difficult task, yet." he drew near, handing me two pictures. "I want you to bring me these two back-alive."

The first picture showed, mainly, a teenage boy. It was clear to see he was a vampire. He had the white skin, the same color of eyes my kind had, and dark brown hair. The second picture showed a young woman, also a vampire. She had jet-black hair, and the aspect of a pixie.

I continued growling, feeling the gruesome break in our compromise infuriate me.

"Now, now," he said, holding up his hand. "This, here, I promise, will be your last task. No more after this." he promised. " And after I see the two vampires, here, inside this very chamber, I will submit him free."

My eyes continued glaring one last second before turning back to the photos, and cutting off my vicious grumble. "That's it?" I asked, keeping my gaze on the pictures.

"I must warn you though," he mentioned somberly, "to be careful. Mind their numbers; the two belong to a rather large coven. These two, in particular, have abilities as great as yours, my dear."

"Uh-huh," I said, completely oblivious to what he just said, but nodded anyway, not concerned with anything he had to say other than what was requested and the details behind the reason why I was even here doing these ridiculous jobs.

Which brought me to ask. "Where is he?" my voice steadied under a holler.

He grinned, actually showing a sign of astonishment from my question. "Of course! How on earth could I forget!" he mused. He gestured to the door in back of me. "This way, love."

Like Caius, he put his hand on my shoulder while walking me through each hallway. It annoyed me that they all did this, but with Aro, it was even more disturbing. I could feel every one of my thoughts, considerations, plans, everything that had ever entered my mind, enter his. . . The first time he did this it was a mess. He had asked me politely if he could hold my hand, even for just a second. When I refused. . .well, lets just leave it at that and say, he had away around my rejection to see that he got what he wanted. I didn't even try to remove him from my personal space, already knowing it would be useless.

"Here we are," Aro cheered happily. We were in front of a large, wooded door, appeared to be several hundred years old. Without a word said, two vampires walked up to it, and together they opened up the colossal door.

Before I could take a step forward one of the vampires holding the door hurried off inside the dark room. I sighed, not surprised by this doing. But holding back any sign of weakness I held my head up high, walking into the dismal room, the other vampire right beside me gripping my arm.

And then I saw him.

**Hey, I hope this was a better chapter. I'm disappointed in the first one. And with holidays and school I haven't had all that much time to update. If I can I'll try updating sometime this weekend or next week perhaps.**

Sneak Peak:**  
**

He looked terrible. Not from the clear signs of how long he's been in here; but emotionally. I could somehow tell how awful he felt kept here inside this dull, lifeless room. _Hell, who __was I __kidding_-_anyone would_! I even noticed blood-red cracks in his eyes. . .

"Why are you doing this?" he asked finally.

It took me a while to answer. "I don't know," I replied somewhat trembling. My mind still couldn't process why I was putting myself up for sale to these beasts. Just that, I had to free him from here. Even if it costs me both my pride and dignity.


	3. Samuel

**Chapter 3**

A rush of pure joy flew through me the moment I laid eyes on him. I don't know they did, just seeing the color in his eyes brought along the emotions. But, also, another feeling was felt at his appearance. Relief. They had kept their promise. He was still alive.

The cell was completely black. There was no window, electrical lighting, not even a candle hanging anywhere against the brick walls. Fortunately, I didn't have to rely on such convenient utilities able to comphrehend exactly where everything ( really everybody) was. There were three beings, and only one being inside this very room. Nothing else. Just four blank walls, an enclosed cell, and four people. (Although, I wouldn't exactly call the three of us, _people_) The tall, slim vampire who stood by my side, walked me toward him with a gripping hand. The other tall stood across me, giving me a grim frown, while holding up the most fragile thing in the world to me at the moment, in front of me, effortlessly.

"You!" he sounded outraged, but the dry tone in his voice seemed to wash out the sensation.

I remained calm, promising myself beforehand not to do or say anything drastic. So, I nodded. "Yes. It's okay. . .I wont hurt you." I was fighting whether or not to mention that last sentence. Great. Now Aro and all the others in this God-forsaken place will here of it. But as inconvenient as it sounded coming from someone like me, it was entirely true. . .

His eyes shot up in rage. "Lies! Lies!" The stronger his words hollered the stronger he fought the vampire trying to hold him down. He elbowed him hard against the wall behind them. The move was unexpected by the vampire as he let out a deep gape, and cowered back. But he wasn't done yet, starting to ram his own self against the vampire into the wall, cursing terribly.

The whole time the two battled, I was stunned-no shocked-by the violent wrangle. Not only was he winning up against a vampire, but with _chains _locked onto each of his limbs.

But the unusual incident could only last so long. The entire time of my dreamy gaze, I was completely unaware of the _other _vampire, beside me. Apparently, he, too, was yelling and throwing swear words at the two. He wanted to leave and stop this madness, I knew it. But, it was even more important that he kept me within reach. So instead of going into the fight himself, he dug into his pocket and took out a small remote.

Before I had any since to stop him, he clicked a red button.

"Agh!" And, then I noticed as he backed away from the vampire, the thick collar bolted around his neck. He continued, yelling, screaming from the horrible sound of electrical shock shooting through his nerves from the collar. He fell to his knees, bellowing in agony, while trying with all his might to tear open the thing causing him pain.

"Samuel!" I shouted, forgetting all about the vampires watching us, and ran to his side in a daze. "Samuel!" I yelled over his shaken body, as the electrical shocks continued dangerously. I touched his shoulders, feeling the sudden rush of shock run through my veins. But that didn't stop me from rolling him over and seeing the pale look in his expression. The shocks continued. Suddenly, I could feel the beaten-up vampire holding me down by the shoulder-using me as something to help him rise up. But him invading my space wasn't much of a concern as Samuel's pain lengthened. "Stop!" I demanded, forcefully. "Stop it, now!" I tore my eyes from Samuel and glared threateningly at the vampire holding the remote with one hand, and one finger ready to press the red button again.

I clenched my teeth, about to explode, until he, finally, obeyed. The shocks stopped, Samuel's shaking ended. It was quiet.

"Come on." the vampire nearest me ordered, pulling me by my arm. "Enough of this nonsense."

"No!" I said, throwing myself back on top of Samuel's still body. The shocks had stopped, and yet I still felt spasmodic beats rushing in and out of my nerves. The overwhelming feeling overpowered all my common since and sensibility. It wasn't until he reopened his eyes that I found myself screaming his name aloud, and demanding he wake up.

"Wha-" he stuttered, gasping. He had the strength to raise both his arms and scratch the collar straining his neck. It hurt to see him like this, especially now with that thing on his neck.

"It's over," I assured him. I kept my voice as low as possible.

He looked at me, and I watched as his once shocked gaze turned into a hateful glare. Then, he pushed me. I fell back on purpose, allowing him to move as far as possible away from us (vampires). He stumbled back onto his feet, standing before us shakily. I noticed the long thick chains tangling around his bare ankles as he stood. The clothes he wore were the same as the ones I saw him wearing back to when I last saw him, and the last, back to when I first met him so many months ago. They were in deep need of washing now, as well as his body.

His black eyes narrowed on me dangerously, his teeth clenching. I knew, I should've been ashamed-or embarrassed-or something! But, all I knew I could feel was. . .nothing. I felt empty inside, but in a good way. Like that nothing lifted me in some way or another.

Now his eyes had softened into a gaze. They were calm and patient. I don't know what brought along the peace, but was enjoying it for the moment being.

"How do you know my name?" He had asked me that last time I was here, and the time before that, too. But, I never answered, refusing to put the Volturi in any more part of this. So, I continued looking at him, saying not a word.

"Elizabeth, tell me." he demanded, moving a step forward. I was shocked he used my name. I knew he knew it from the first time we met, but this was the first he actually called me by it.

I wanted to give him some bit of gratitude-it was the least I could do. "Someone told me." which was true. . .someone did.

We stared at each other in silence. If the guards hadn't been so rock-like I suspect they would've shown aggravation. I guess, he found, finally, that I wasn't going to tell him-at least not now, anyway, not until we were out of here. As we stared closer and closer at each other I distinguished all his features. Of course, I already knew every inch of his expression in just two seconds timw. But this-this was way longer than two seconds. The time it took to gaze at his beautiful face, gave me enough of a picture to remember him by for as long as eternity.

After what felt like forever, I noticed something I never saw in him before. Behind the now opaque expression he wore I found there to be something even more disturbing. He looked terrible. Not from the clear signs of how long he's been in here; but emotionally. I could somehow tell how awful he felt kept here inside this dull, lifeless room. _Hell, who __was I __kidding_-_anyone would_! I even noticed blood-red cracks in his eyes. . .

"Why are you doing this?" he asked finally.

It took me a while to answer. "I don't know," I replied somewhat trembling. My mind still couldn't process why I was putting myself up for sale to these beasts. Just that, I had to free him from here. Even if it costs me both my pride and dignity.

"What can you tell me then?" he questioned me, now disgruntled.

I opened my mouth. But nothing came out. The question, at first, sounded easy and should've been effortless for me to answer. But, for some reason, as I gathered more of the optional answers, I found it to be more complicated than I had thought.

So, instead of answering with my voice I walked up to him, slowly, trying to be as careful as possible for him. When reaching nearly half a foot away from him, I dug into my pocket, and very quickly and inconspicuously, handed him bread wrapped in a wrapper. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. I hoped it was enough to satisfy his hungry appetite for the time being. At least until I got back. He took one quick glance at it, then stuffed it in one of his pants pockets, continuing to watch my every move. (although, I hadn't made a single move)

He looked down at me, waiting.

I answered slowly, "I'm trying to help you." feeling more confident, I looked up at him. " I don't know why, but I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here. I guess you can say. . .I'm your friend."

I half-way expected him to blow up laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. I know I would just thinking over what I just said. (a good thing I kept my voice so low the two vampires couldn't hear) But, surprisingly, Samuel's expression stayed the same. Illegible. After another moment of silence, I figured it was a good thing that he kept that face. Because the more I thought about it, the more I, honestly, didn't want to know of what this made him feel like or what he thought of me.

Carefully, I started walking back up to the vampires, keeping my eyes attached to his. He, too, continued staring. Then, just when I was beside the guards I thought I heard him say, "Be careful."

**OK, in case you're wondering how Samuel could withstand a vampire, I should let you know that I wont say a word about it until further chapters. It'll all make since later on, Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Thank-you for all reviewers. I should hope to update soon**

Sneak Peak:

"Alice?" I said, turning to her concerned. "What is it?" She was having a vision.

After a moment of silence, she reopened her eyes, looking at me sadly. "I don't know," she answered. "It's all blurry." She set her gaze off to the side, where we began to hear the insessant howling of the wolves. . .


	4. Corrupt Family Reunion

**OK, this is a REALLY long chapter, but its worth reading. Promise! **

The night was gray. Clouds swarmed the atmosphere, concealing the luminous feature of the moon. I walked onto land, drenched from top to bottom in ocean water. After I was done wringing the heavy amount of water in my hair, I inspected the land.

Tall, multitudes of trees stood among me. The soil around me was rich in a chocolate color aspect. Mountains rose in a perspective of abnormality. Or was it just me? This place was so much different from Italy-I studied more of of the wilderness-and most of Europe. (And definitely, Texas) I wasn't used to it. This was another world compared to Europe. (I guess the humans weren't kidding when they said this was the _New World. _)

That's when the sound a growl echoed.

I froze, immediately searching for the source of the noise. I glanced among the multitude of trees, and found the direction of the sound to come from the side. I waited, listening intently to the animal approaching. _Eww_, the horrible smell entered my system. My instincts reacted, instantly, to the scent. I braced myself, waiting for the animal to show itself.

Then, there it was. It came exactly where my instincts told me it would be. The beasts was a giant. It was twice the size of a bear, but had features similar to a wolf. Brown shaggy hair coated the animal. Its eyes glared dangerously upon me, probably threatening me to leave its land.

It continued growling, this time showing its teeth.

I sneered. I wasn't a coward, and though it wanted me to go back from where I came I stayed where I was, ready to fight. I didn't care if it was a werewolf! The thing was made to kill me! And, though it did have the ability to do so I had a slick advantage.

All of sudden, two more werewolves appeared out of the woods, moving up to the one werewolfs' flank. They weren't nearly as big as the first one, which made me stick closer to the brown wolf for when we would fight. It didn't concern me that they outnumbered me by two. I still depended on my advantage.

Being playful, I sneered again at them, then moved a step forward closer to the woods. It was clear this was their land and they wanted me to crawl right back into the water and leave. But, that wasn't going to that. And for that, someone was going to die.

The bigger werewolf attacked me first, heading for me straight-on. Remaining calm, I extracted all my muscles. Then, not looking at the animal, I closed my eyes. . .

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The wind blew a brisk breeze, the slim trees swayed gently. The air was magnificent; so clean so fresh.

I took her small pale hand beside me. She smiled at me, the same bright smile I fell in love with. We stood on the porch behind the house. It was midnight, of course.

My brother and sister were also on the porch, besides them we were alone. I barely payed attention to Edward and Bella, but had noticed them earlier sitting together in an outside chair, staying as quiet as Alice and I. The others of my family were probably inside watching tv or something other to occupy themselves. It was at times like this I wished I could sleep like most other mortals.

Suddenly, Alice's hand went stiff.

"Alice?" I said, turning to her concerned. "What is it?" She was having a vision.

After a moment of silence, she reopened her eyes, looking at me sadly. "I don't know," she answered. "It's all blurry." She set her gaze off to the side, where we began to hear the incessant howling of the wolves. . .

It didn't take long for Edward to appear by our side. His face was engraved into a frown. But he wasn't looking at us, instead he looked out over the forest.

He turned to us. "They need help," he said tersely. His tone of voice was serious.

"The werewolves?" Bella asking unsure and confused.

He nodded. "Yes. Now."

"Why?" I asked. "What's happening?"

He didn't look at me. "Get Carlisle, Jasper. We need him. Alice, Bella, you come with me." He gripped the rail of the balcony, about to spring over. "It's important," he told me. Then, in a flash he jumped over the ten foot balcony porch and onto the ground easily. Bella was second to proceed, leaving me both Alice and me even more confused. Just a minute ago everything was simple and easygoing. Now, it seemed, we had a whole situation on our hands.

"Alice?" I asked, hoping she saw _something _in her vision.

She looked at me, then at the floor below. "I have to go, Jazz. Edward's right, something is wrong."

I flexed my jaw. "Okay," I said, reassuringly. "But be careful."

"Of course," she told me with a small smile. "And you two."

We stared into each others eyes until she was first to break it. She went over the rail, and followed Edward and Bella out into the woods.

In only a matter of minutes, I had the rest of our family following me in the direction that Edward, Bella, and Alice had howling of the wolves was still continuing. It almost sounded kind of sad-the howling-as if something had gone terribly wrong.

"Are you sure Edward didn't say anything?" Carlisle asked, beside me.

I shook my head, slightly irritated. "No, he just told me to get you."

He nodded. "I see. . ." he was quiet.

"What is it?" Perhaps, he had an idea of what was going on.

His voice was somber. "Remember the night when we were allied with the werewolves, against the newborns?"

I nodded.

"Well," he said. "when one of the werewolves was badly injured from a newborn, there was howling as sorrowful as this very one at the moment-"

I didn't need to say anything else, already knowing what he meant by. Now I knew why there was such melancholy in the air.

Suddenly, we could all hear the violent noise ahead. My instincts immediately responded to the noise, running as fast as I could toward the noise. All I could think of, was my family, but most importantly Alice. I couldn't her picture in this fight, her small self fending off whatever it was that was against us. It nearly killed me the first time she was in a fight like this.

I stopped in perfect perspective of what was going on. My family must have followed me at the same speed, as well, because they were right there beside me taking in all that was happening.

The first thing I saw was my two siblings and my love, Alice, there in good condition. Then, I noticed two large dogs in the field, as well. Something got me wondering if this problem had something to do with the werewolves. They were our allies, no longer our enemies. If so, than why were they fighting against us?

I watched as Bella snarled at something in front of her. But when I glanced to see what it was, it was nothing. Did it disappear? She whirled around, fury in her eyes searching for whatever it was. I turned to Alice who was nowhere to be found. I felt sick inside at her disappearance. She was there just a second ago. . .Suddenly, out of nowhere, two beings appeared attached together. One of them I caught being Alice. The second was smaller, but I didn't get a good view of who it was. Then instantly, I watched at the two struggled against each other. Then, very instantly, the small figure shoved Alice back. The force was strong, as she fell back several feet.

I didn't think twice. I went after Alice making sure she was alright. (And, if she could give me some better detail to what we were dealing with)

"Alice!" I hollered, about to kneel by her side when she immediately got back up.

She glanced at me. "You're here!" she cheered, not happily, but relieved.

"You have to stop her!" she then mentioned, answering my unsaid question.

"Who is _she_?" I asked, turning back over to the field, looking out for the unknown person.

"We're doing everything we can," she said. "But, she's too strong. Even against _us_, we're unable to get a hold of her."

"Its just one?" I asked in disbelief. It was hard to imagine just one person powerful enough to take us all on.

"Yes, one!"

"A vampire?"

"Of course!"

I studied the field where everyone was fighting. The werewolves were fighting it; two tried to take it on, ramming straight for it each time. But each time, they were too late, as its once self had disappeared. One werewolf ran toward it. It looked like it knew exactly where this vampire was, heading straight for it. I looked further ahead, seeing a small figure, but also a giant boulder right behind it. Just when the werewolf was within very few short inches of the figure, it suddenly disappeared, and the werewolf rammed itself into the boulder.

I would've gotten myself in the middle of the fight, but I couldn't seem to find myself in the right position to fight this thing. It seemed like you had to wait for it to appear near you, instead of the other way around.

Finally, after maybe only five minutes, I found the werewolves were all distraught. I could tell the vampire had exhausted them with all their tricks. The Cullen's were grouped together trying to remain united.

I noticed Edward on the other side of the field. He was walking swiftly back and forth, staring at something. I moved nearer, trying to get a better view. And then, I saw her. She was just a girl. Just a young girl of maybe thirteen or so. Her blond hair glowed yellow in the dark, lengthening down below shoulder reaching her waist. She was just a girl. . .

"Why are you here?" he questioned her coldly. This duel, I hoped, was going to end our way. Edward had the ability of reading minds. This wouldn't last long, I thought.

I moved near more of my family, watching the the two walk slowly around in a circle. The small girl sneered at Edward, appearing eager, and all the while evil. In a way, she almost reminded me of Jane.

"Why do you want me?" Edward growled.

Suddenly, the girl stopped short, a shocked expression shaping her young face. Clearly, Edward's ability had surprised her. Pulling herself back together, she made a frown and shot a glare in his direction. "So you are talented," she said in a crystal-clear tone of voice, almost too mature to belong to her.

"What do you want with us?!" Edward snarled viciously, baring his arms, prepared to fight.

She made an irritated expression. "What do you think?" And just like that, she disappeared again.

Edward snarled, at her leave. But, she appeared again gone no longer than a second. She was right behind Edward, then behind him, then in front of him. Each time he was too late to acknowledge her presence, and each time she was somewhere near him hitting or striking him with her knees and elbows.

He didn't complain, but tried each time to fend off her offense.

She must have gotten bored with him because she moved on after Emmett, who was beside me. She appeared right in front of him, trusting her fist straight up striking him right under his chin. Dazed, he fell back, and the girl had immediately disappeared again, only to continue striking him like some kind of serpent.

Then, just at that second I realized my opportunity. She was right there, no more than a few feet away.

Then, I went in after her. Her back was to me, so that gave me a a good chance of surprising her. But just when I was right about to touch her, she was gone. Instantly, I felt a hundred punches hitting me from all different directions at the same time. It hurt, but not severely. She must have pushed me because I was on the ground. I caught a glimpse of her in front of me, then to the left, and then to the right. She was going from one spot to another using her ability. She was moving closer to me, each time she disappeared then reappeared again. I got back up as quick as I could, so that she wouldn't tackle me any further. But, that didn't seem to be much of a concern when she suddenly. . .Stopped.

She stopped using her ability and stood there, staring up at me with wide eyes. It was quiet, all that moved was the wind and her golden colored hair as it swayed over to the side. Her coal black eyes were fixed on me the entire time of the moment. Her pale face blank. If there was just one second where she would be caught off guard, now was the time.

"Jasper?" My eyes widened, shocked, by the sound of my name being called by her. If that wasn't enough, her voice was. . .gentle. "Jasper Whitlock?"

Fortunately, Emmett took the chance of attacking her. He got her in his grasp. But, only for a matter of seconds. Closing, her eyes, she instantly disappeared yet again, Emmett attached.

I snapped out of my brief shock and confusion once they disappeared. I looked around hoping to find them not far off.

_Pttttp_, and just like that Emmett was face-down on the ground, from which he had fallen quiet away's down.

The vampire was no where to be found.

**Like i said, long. But, hopefully you liked it. I'll try updating soon and if I can't I hope to see at least a few reviews on the chapter. **

Sneak Peak:

"Jasper?" I asked, my voice trembling.

He looked at me, his fresh golden eyes solid. "Yes?" I could hear the unsureness in his voice.

It had to be him! It had to be! His face, his voice. "Is it really you?"


	5. Brother and Sister

**Chapter 5**

For a long while there was only an eerie silence in the air. No one spoke either shocked or speechless over the outcome of this battle. Instead, all faces were directed at me, their expressions spelling it all out. Who was that? What was her reason here? How do you know her? Assuming all of a sudden that I knew exactly who this was. I avoided their attention, glancing over to the side before walking in that direction. I didn't need this. I had no idea who that girl was, and if I did I surely would have told them. But, there was nothing to be said. I never before in my entire life as a vampire came across her. How she knew my name I did not know.

Meanwhile a second chorus to the howling was heard. I noticed in the corner of my eye the two werewolves shaken up by it. They howled back at the howler sounding more vigorous than the other one. Then, making an intense exit, they left only the sound of their paws pounding against the ground-floor echoing throughout the forest.

"We'll discuss this later," Carlisle announced, looking over the way the werewolves had gone.

Slightly exhausted, but anxious, I followed Carlisle and the rest of my family into the woods. Alice kept by my side, probably making sure I was all right. I assured her graciously that I was. But, truth be told, I wasn't. Flashbacks of the girl kept entering my mind. Her hair. . .her face. For someone who looked mighty kind and pleasant, she was extremely dangerous. And yet-some small part of me considered-she honestly was congenial. Not on the outside, but inside she was. I was unsure how I came up with that suspicion. Perhaps, it was the look on her face when she said my name. Or perhaps the very memory of her was playing tricks on me.

The sorrowful howling was becoming more clear and vivid as we became in very short distance of the pack. Something was wrong, that's why we were approaching over to their land. I had an idea of what it was, but in all respect to the pack, I hoped I was wrong.

The whole pack of wolves were crowded together in a small part of the woods when we found them. Eight, maybe ten of them. Carlisle and Edward reached them first. Edward translated while Carlisle and one of the bigger wolves conferred with each other. I tried keeping far distance from the wolves. Alice had gone over to Bella's side where they stood together watching the wolves. They didn't speak to each other, just watched. Then, I caught a glimpse of Carlisle walking over to one of the wolves within the pack's circle. It was lying on its side, appearing too weak to get up. I could hear its heavy panting, its warm blood rushing insanely through its veins. Carlisle knelt down by it examining the side of its ribs before taking the risk of touching it with his bare hands. Sadly, I was right.

If that wasn't bad enough, I noticed there to be two more werewolves collapsed on their side, in feeble condition. Two. She got two werewolves. I didn't know whether I should be horrified or impressed. No one had ever bit that many wolves with just one's self, I don't think. That was nearly impossible. And yet, such a young girl could do exactly that.

After Carlisle was done examining all the werewolves, we brought them back to La Push. No one could come up with the best place to put all three wolves, so we set camp outside in the back of one of the wolves homes. Carlisle had quickly gotten his tools from home and did whatever he could to help heal the werewolves wounds. I didn't keep track of how long we had all been out here. With all the chaos, it had been another quiet night. . .For me. Alice would come and see how I was doing. I would tell her I was okay and smile just to assure her. One visit she asked me of few questions I could tell were bothering her with curiosity. I answered them all, but not with anything she found appeasing. Not long later she gave me a warm hug, then a peck on the cheek before going over to Edward. For what was left of the night, I laid down on the ground and watch the grey clouds above. It would have been nice to have seen the real sky above, the beautiful black and blue atmosphere, the millions of stars scattered throughout. But, this was Washington state. The night had even brought along the thought of the girl. Again. I don't know how many times I thought of her. It seemed she would somehow always cross my mind and I would think about her just out of boredom. I wondered where she was, if she was also watching the sky.

"Jasper?" a familiar voice called.

I looked over spotting Alice, Bella, and Edward standing together looking at me. I got up, facing them. "Yes?"

Edward's face was illegible as always. Bella's was clear enough to determine confusion and suspicion. And Alice, was gloomy. Edward spoke first. "Are you sure you don't know this vampire?" His tone was solid.

I shook my head. "No." It didn't show until I answered that I was irritated with these questions. How many times will it take for them to understand, I don't know her! So she knows my name. For all we knew, she was just one of Marie's soldiers so many years ago who had heard my name mentioned or something.

"It's more personal than that," Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper," Alice took a breath. But what she was about to say she trailed off.

"What?" I was anxious now. What was it they knew, but I didn't about this girl?!

"You have a sister," Bella suddenly blurted. "Its her-that girl."

My eyes widened. It didn't make any since! How was that possible?! No, I don't. . .Could I?

"Excuse me?" I barely noticed my voice.

"Jasper, I know it's hard to believe," Alice said looking into my eyes, "but, it's her. You have a sister."

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned her. Then, I realized something. "Hold on. Did you have a vision?"

She nodded, shakily. "You're going to meet her deeper into the woods, Jazz. You two are going to talk. . .She knows you."

"When she saw you," Edward said, "she stopped right where she was seeing who you were. She admires you, Jasper. You mean a lot to her."

"She even looks like you," Bella mentioned. "She has your hair color and your nose."

I turned away. I walked in the other direction, my eyes glued to the ground. Then, somehow my swift walking turned into a quick pace, and then a run. I ran as far as I could. I couldn't deal with this at the moment. It was too much to bear. All I could think of was the girl. She just entered my mind, but this time remained there. I could see her features. Yes, I will admit she was beautiful, her lovely eyes her fair hair. Although, her eyes were as black as night and her ability was deadly, I couldn't find it within myself to hate her. She bit three werewolves, my family's trusted allies, and I still didn't despise her for it. What if she hurt my family? What if she hurt Alice? Could I hate her then? I shook my head. I was still unsure how to react to such a fact. If it was a fact. In some way, she , honestly, did resemble me in some way or another. But her behavior? That was off by a long-shot. Still, she was my sister. She was family! She was my sister by blood, we shared the same DNA! I couldn't turn my back on family. If she had a bad attitude than perhaps I could change it. She admired me so maybe there was a chance.

When I sure no one had followed I slowed my running down to a swift pace. Morning was approaching, but the sun would skip the Olympic Peninsula, as it always did. (only on rare occasions did the sun show itself) I sat myself on a boulder. It wasn't the same one one of the werewolves had run themself into, I was far from that area. I had no idea where I was. I didn't pay any attention to which way I went whether it was north, south, east, or west. I just needed to be away from them.

Suddenly, I could hear faint footsteps.

* * *

I couldn't get him out of my mind. His face. His expression. HE WAS ALIVE! The war hadn't taken him. After so many long years we finally meet. This whole time, this whole time, he was alive. He wasn't dead. I was blessed with joy over this outcome. For once, I actually admired the Volturi for sending me here!

He had grown so much since I last saw him. I had only been only maybe four or five when I last saw him before my human life had taken it away. Curse my human life.

It didn't seem to concern me that he was on the other side. Against me. I shook my head, _No, he wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't!_ I wanted to see him again. I wanted to talk to him.

Instantly, slow, light footsteps echoed somewhere inside the woods. I stopped my back and forth pacing and searched for the owner of the footsteps. I narrowed my eyes to the left where I thought the noise was heard. Just when I was about to make my way in that direction I smelled something. A scent. Immediately, I turned around and. . .there he was.

I was speechless. I couldn't find a single word in my mind to spell anything into a sentence. My eyes widened at his appearance. He was taller than me at about a foot. His hair was shaggier than I remember, and much more bright and healthy. His eyes weren't the light blue I missed, but now a topaz shade. His skin wasn't a golden brown from all the times he was under the sun working. But pale white as if he hadn't lived near the warm sun for many years. He was beautiful. He looked like he just had a bath and prepared himself for this reunion, but I knew better. He was a vampire.

"Jasper?" I asked, my voice trembling.

He looked at me, his fresh golden eyes solid. "Yes?" I could hear the unsureness in his voice.

It had to be him! It had to be! His face, his voice. "Is it really you?"

He turned away, walking off to the side. It was clear, this was an odd coincidence to him. For me, I wanted to hug him. I wanted to hug him and never let go.

Still, avoiding eye contact he answered, "I am Jasper Whitlock." Finally, meeting my gaze he asked, "Who are _you_?"

**OK, I had some time to update so I hope liked it. I was planning on going further into their conversation, but I can see I've made this chapter really long again. It's a good thing some of you like reading long chapter from what I've read in my reviews. **

Sneak Peak:

"You don't remember me," I said, starting to feel the hurt. If I was human, I would have certainly sobbed.

It took him a while. I could see he was trying. He had his eyes closed tight, trying to think. I wanted him to remember me. He had to remember me! Then, after a what felt like forever he shook his head, looking at me with sullen eyes.

I couldn't believe this. After all this and nothing. The fury and pain hit me hard. I didn't need him to see me like this. I shut my eyes, and let myself vanish into thin air.


	6. Second Chances

**Chapter 6**

For a brief second, I couldn't believe what he was asking me. It felt like pin needles sticking into chest, bullets shot into my vacant heart. I wont say it hurt more than anything in the world, because I've been through worse. But, being told that really was painful.

"It's me," I murmured in a small voice. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Whitlock."

He snapped his attention in my direction when I said my full name. For as long as I lived this way I've had a useful technique of reading people's expressions. This one should've been easy. Should've. But, as I gazed into his beautiful golden eyes I couldn't see whether he was angry, curious, or even jovial to see me. His expression was opaque, which didn't help me any.

"Jasper," I said his name carefully. It felt so good to actually say a familiar name I haven't named in so many years. "I'm your sister." My voice quivered just a little at the thought that he might be shocked by me telling him this if he couldn't remember. Fortunately, he didn't show any sign of surprise which gave me hope. "You were in the Civil War back in the nineteenth century." I told him, carefully stepping forward to him, my excitement reaching extreme limits. "We were told you died in the middle of nowhere." I now stood only a few feet from him now. He didn't move, but looked down upon me with obscure eyes. I met his gaze, feeling like my dear old self. I couldn't determine the feelings I felt now. They all felt kind, relieved, and perhaps even sad to see that this was becoming complicated. "Do you remember that?" I asked.

He nodded, with no difficulty. "Yes."

"Do you remember me?"

"No."

My throat closed. It hurt as if it were sore, but I couldn't show that it did. _Why bother,_ a part of me thought._ He doesn't remember you. Leave. _

"But, I believe you." he said. "I can feel you're telling the truth."

I didn't know whether to be happy and relieved or confused to what he meant by. He saw my confused expression and said, "I have an ability too, Elizabeth. I can feel and control people's emotions."

* * *

Her once sullen energy was now animated. She was as energetic and active as a young child. Then, before I could prepare myself she ran straight towards me almost knocking me over while wrapping her small arms around me giving me a warm hug. I put my arms around her, as well. It was clear, she had wanted this. I could feel her emotions longing to touch me, hug me for how long its been. Even though I didn't know her very well, I still felt compelled to care for her as if she was my own. She was so young so innocent. For a moment that's all I could really determine her by. It didn't even cross my mind during this peaceful moment that she was a killer, who had tried hurting my family.

"Where have you been all these years?" She asked, pulling away from our hug. There was deep curiosity in her voice. "Why didn't you come back?"

I didn't know how to answer the second question. And the other one was too long a story to explain to her at the moment. When I didn't answer she took a step back, her eyes watching me carefully. I could feel her emotions becoming steady and wary. I didn't understand.

* * *

I now knew the answers to my own questions. Looking up at him, I now knew. It hurt to believe it, but it most certainly was true. It had to be. "Here," I said, glancing around our surroundings. "You've been here. . .All this time." I took another step back. "How could you, Jasper?" I asked, feeling my anger rise along with my bitterness. It all made since now. "You had a family who loved you! The least you could've done is remember _our _family, Jasper." I said. "So what is it?" I asked, feeling like my regular self again. "You abandon your family and join this bunch. What makes them so much better, Jasper? Is it because their vampires?!" My voice hollered. "How could you, Jasper?! How could you?!" I found myself going on and on about it. I just couldn't believe this is what happened. How dare he leave us like this. I thought he cared about us. I thought he cared about _me_. As selfish as I am, I thought he might had remembered me most of all. Turns out no one was good enough for him.

"Elizabeth!" Jasper exclaimed, coming near me. He sounded terrified. I reopened my eyes, realizing I was shaking my head, with my eyes closed shut. I found Jasper knelling in front of me, his hands weighing my shoulders down. I glanced around our surroundings, comprehending it being different from what I last saw. "Elizabeth, what are you talking about?!" He sounded anxious, as if my behavior had done something him. "I'm sorry I can't remember our family. I'm sorry I can't remember you."

I pushed his hands away from me. "That's right," I said as lightly as I could. My glared dangerously at him one last time,"you don't remember me," I said, starting to feel the hurt. If I was human, I would have certainly sobbed.

It took him a while. I could see he was trying. He had his eyes closed tight, trying to think. I wanted him to remember me. He had to remember me! Then, after a what felt like forever he shook his head, looking at me with sullen eyes.

I couldn't believe this. After all this and nothing. The fury and pain hit me hard. I didn't need him to see me like this. I shut my eyes, and let myself vanish into thin air.

"Wait!"

"Why should I?!" I questioned coldly, but also with a tremor of sadness. I was now behind him, my arms crossed. He turned around the look of surprise on his face.

"How did you-"

"It my gift," I said tersely, wanting to move on to more important things.

"Please," he pleaded softly, "I know you're upset over this. I can feel it-but you don't know whether you should be angry or dismayed. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, if I haven't pictured this perfectly for you. But. . ." He trailed off.

"What?" I questioned coldly, still hurt.

He looked at me, as if he understood exactly what I going through.

He showed me his hand. "Come with me," he said, softly. "I want to show you something." I looked from him to his hand, trying hard not to let it show that I was eager to go with him. But, I had to remember the fact that he couldn't remember me. I didn't mean anything to him if he went to the trouble of becoming a vampire and not bringing a single memory of me with it. And yet, at the moment, he seemed kind enough to make up for it. I took another glance into his eyes. His blue eyes were no longer there replaced with golden ones, but I could still see he was the same Jasper I knew him by. Not thinking of him as a traitor, but as a brother, I took his hand.

**Hey thanks to everyone who's reading this story. It means a lot:] I hope you liked this chapter, but it might be the last one I update for this story for a while. I've just had a lot free time this weekend that's why I've updated so much these few days. Anyway, I hope this satisfied you and review your thoughts over this chapter!**

Sneak Peak:

"What is this?"

"You'll see," I answered, pulling her closer to me, and walking nearer my home.

"That smell," she sniffed the air. "It's them."


	7. Early Morning

** Disclaimer: I own only Elizabeth and Samuel in this story. All the other characters belong to Stephanie Meyer:) **

** Chapter 7**

Although, the sun was nowhere to be found, the lightened color in the clouds was proof enough of the new day. It was just Spring, and the leaves were just starting to bloom. Snow continued to fall every now and then, but rain was also a good possibility during this time of year. Personally, I found this to be my favorite period of the year. It was the season of which the weather was not that cold or warm such as winter and summer. Fall was similar, but I found it to be sort of depressing, knowing the temperatures were to plummet ridiculously. But, in Spring it was the welcoming of warmer weather; a kinder approach to the next intense season.

As we walked to the place I promised Elizabeth I'd take her, I had her hand in mine. I hadn't noticed until just a while ago that I held her small hand. It was absentminded of me, but she didn't seem to mind much. And actually-as I soon began to realize-it was kind of a good thing to do so in case she decided to vanish into thin air again.

The whole time we walked through the rugged woods, it was silent. And part of that time. . .I thought about her gift. At first, I didn't know what to think of it. Just a regular, unique ability a vampire lucky as Elizabeth got to receive. But soon, I began to realize just how lucky she really was to have such a gift. She could disappear. Or the more appropriate wording, teleport. Remembering back to the battle in the woods, and the face-to-face moment I had with her, I realized the exact moment she disappeared an eerie puff of smoke was left behind. Not only that, her ability was related to mine because it was _physical_. It wasn't an illusion like so many other vampire gifts were. Another good reason why my family couldn't stop her through her rampage. (poor Bella) But most importantly, she knew how to use it. From what I saw back during the battle, she was a master at her ability.

Unfortunately, being of so much skill of such a talent could bring bad fortune. Such as, the Volturi. . . .

"What is this?"

"You'll see," I answered, pulling her closer to me, and walking nearer my home.

"That smell," she sniffed the air. "It's them."

I tried not thinking of bringing a killer vampire to meet my family, but my sister. It still sounded kind of odd to me. (On the other hand, I also thought that when I was forced to call Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, and especially Alice my sisters. The only difference was, Elizabeth really was my sister)

The house was just beginning to come into view. A mile or two, I figured. I thought it was pretty strange when Elizabeth continued walking with me. She didn't say anything after, and I would've probably been dying to know of what she might be thinking if it wasn't for my ability. Fortunately, her emotions remained steady, only a hint of sparked energy felt.

We made it to the back of the house and up on the two-story porch. I took a moment to aware myself of who was all present just in case some of my family was still moping around on the werewolves territory. It never concerned me that any of them might be searching for me. On the other hand, Alice might had known what happened. The thought brought along her premonition she happened to mention before I ran off. . . .

At the very second, I was about to move us forward to the back door, Elizabeth finally stopped. Surprisingly, I was amazed that she automatically stopped, and didn't simply disappear away from here like I predicted.

"Don't be afraid," I told her, carefully. She stared intently at the door in front of her, appearing as still as a statue.

"I'm not," she stated flatly. I could feel the spasmodic beats of anxiety running through her nerves. She was lying.

Sighing, and hoping for this to go well I nudged her forward and we both walked toward the door. But before we could reach even a fraction of the distance near it, someone came out from the house. Elizabeth snarled ferociously; the person stopped across from us facing us with a grimace.

"Jasper," Edward said, looking at me with hard eyes. "Do you mind telling me what you're doing?"

_Please, _I thought_. She'll be good._ I tightened my grip on her_ s_houlder, hoping she would do just that.

His expression didn't change. "How can you be sure?"

I glanced down at Elizabeth who was keeping quiet, but glaring intently at Edward. Honestly, I had no idea. I wasn't sure if she would listen to me, or could even be trusted. And for someone who could be a massive threat to my family that wasn't a good sign.

I turned back to Edward expecting him to have already heard my private thoughts. Until I found him also staring down at Elizabeth with illegible eyes. I hid my annoyance, hating it when he did this, and even more now that I was going to have to repeat myself.

"It's not that," he said. I wasn't sure if it was toward her or me. His gaze was still set on Elizabeth. "It's because we are going to be having someone visiting shortly soon."

I watched as Elizabeth kept her opaque expression. But her emotions didn't add up, as they reached extreme frustration; her small hands were balled up into fists. "Fine, then," she said in a voice of dignity, yet grief-a voice that shouldn't belong to a child.

She turned to me, looking up at me, her black iris's gleaming. "Good-bye, Jasper."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, quickly grabbing her arm before she could back away from me and vanish.

"What?!" She questioned, now furious. We were still in the same place on the porch across from Edward.

I was disoriented. "Don't go." was all I could say. I needed her here. I wanted her to stay here for a while longer, no matter who the person coming to visit was. The more I thought about it, the more I found it almost rude of Edward to demand that she not come inside the house. She was my sister! I didn't need my love or sibling to tell me this now. We _were _related. I could see the resemblance quite well now. I couldn't just allow one of my _adoptive-_siblings to tell me what to do.

Feeling very much satisfied with myself, I glanced up in Edward's direction to see the look on his face. His lips were slightly curled upward exposing his marble-white teeth, where he released a small, dangerous snarl for a short while. His eyes were darkened revealing the monster he really was. He was angry.

"Please," I begged, realizing I might had gone a little too far. _She's family._

I wanted to say 'my sister', but I had certain doubts that he would have accepted that.

Finally, after staring for a long dreadful moment in to his burning, topaz eyes, he nodded stiffly, accepting my plead.

**Hey, so here's chapter 7. I hope you liked it, although I know it must've been a little boring. Anyway, please review. I would like to know if this story is any good, or if I should just take it down. Let me know!**

Sneak Peak:

She sniffed the air. "That smell," she murmured. Her eyes widened at the scent.

"Jasper!"

I snapped my head in Edward's direction. But, it was too late.


	8. Nasty Habits

** Disclaimer: I own only Elizabeth and Samuel in this story. All the other characters belong to Stephanie Meyer:) **

** Chapter 8**

I didn't have much trouble recruiting my family from inside the house. They were all there. All of them staring up at me, and the person I brought along. Their expressions were pretty clear, but their emotions were even brighter.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Alice," I announced everyone's name, feeling oddly self-conscience at the moment. Bracing Elizabeth closer to my side, I announced, "This is Elizabeth. . ." I immediately assumed Edward, Alice, and Bella had already told them all of my relations to her.

It was quiet for a moment (or in this case half a second) But still, it felt like a long time and I was growing frustrated. Fortunately, Esme was first come up and speak. "Elizabeth," she addressed, stepping closer toward her, "It's good to meet you. I'm Esme, Jasper's adoptive mother." she stuck her hand out.

Elizabeth didn't take her hand. Instead, she glared at her as if she wanted to abolish her in some awful way. "Elizabeth?" I whispered, wishing for her to be nice, especially to Esme. "Behave, please."

She shrugged my hand off her shoulder, looking to the other side stubbornly. She didn't say anything, but I could feel the intense pain she was suddenly going through. Not just any kind of pain, a million different ones; hurt, betrayal, sadness, stress, horror. What could have Esme said to make her go through such torture? _Edward,_ I thought, looking to him for help. I hope he understood how anxious I was to know what was happening to her.

He kept his stare on her. Then he answered, "Just the fact that you have a family. . .and have replaced you're birth mother."

I turned back to her. My mouth opened about to speak. . .But nothing came out. What was I to say? It's okay, It'll be all right? No, I couldn't lie to her like that, not to mention it wouldn't help any.

"Jasper," Alice said, coming forward. I looked up to see her expression torn. "What have you done? She shouldn't be here. Don't you understand what's she's done?"

I rose an eyebrow. "Weren't you and-"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth interrupted suddenly, facing Alice, her voice and emotions smooth and full of anger. "What have _I _done? What about you all doing siding with the werewolves? That's the most preposterous, completely absurd thing I've ever seen!"

Alice growled, something I never witnessed her do.

"Jasper," she said through her teeth, staring intently in Elizabeth's direction. "Get rid of her. You were wrong to bring her here. All she'll bring is problems. Tell him, Edward!" she demanded.

"She's right," he told me, as if he just knew what she was talking about. " . . .She can't stay here. I'm sorry that this was what you wanted, but it can't work-it wont."

"Why!" I questioned, outraged from what he just told me. It didn't make any since! They couldn't tell her simply to leave! They couldn't! She was my sister, she was family. Whether they believed it or not it was as true as could be. What was the point of telling me in the first place if she wasn't even allowed to live with us?! Completely absurd!

"I don't need this," Elizabeth breathed, her tone mild. She took a step away from me, and I thought it was too late when I realized what she was about to do.

But just as she was about to disappear, her body froze; her emotions fell blank.

She sniffed the air. "That smell," she murmured. Her eyes widened at the scent.

"Jasper!"

I snapped my head in Edward's direction. But, it was too late.

She was lunging toward the front door, where I now knew what she was aiming for. Quickly, I chased after her, along with the rest of my family who was doing the same thing. Somehow, someway I got a hold of her arm. Immediately, I gripped the rest of her, trying to weigh her down until she became in control again. But she wasn't going down without a fight. She fought-and mighty forceful for that matter-but she was too small and weak compared to me. Meanwhile, she was screaming, shouting swear words and threats. "Let me go! Let me go!" she repeated, infuriated. As she said each statement, her jerks became more forceful.

The door was heard, he was knocking vigorously.

She screamed louder, as if in pain. "LET ME GO!" She shrieked, gripping my arms. Her eyes reopened, and I stared into a glistening pair of black eyes glaring back at me. She was in an intense need of blood, her eyes for that mattered showed.

The door opened, and I let whomever it was deal with him. The door quickly closed again, and I tried to calm her down. I knew from experience that smooth voices and soft soothing didn't work, but now I knew why Alice and the others had always done it to me when I behaved this way. There were no words to help explain it, but I felt it best to speak even though it was completely and utterly useless.

"Shhh," I soothed, grasping her arms firmly. "Shhh."

"I need blood," she wined, pitifully, her eyes now closed. "I need. . ."

I was most surprised that she hadn't once used her gift to get to our visitor. That's what I thought until I noticed we were on the left side of the house, angled slightly closer to the front door. Last time I remember we were on the _right _side of the house, near the piano.

"Take her hunting." A familiar voice told me.

I sighed, "I'll have to, wont I?"I struggled to pin her down to the floor.

He touched my shoulder. "Be careful, she's still dangerous, Brother."

Her eyes were still closed, her expression now opaque.

Without much effort, I picked her up to her feet. But she wasn't very simple to keep in one place. She wasn't in control of herself. She tried countlessly to go after the human so close by. Tirelessly, she teleported from one spot to the other, whether we were inside or outside the house.

But, somehow-maybe it was just luck-I always kept her from reaching him.

* * *

_Blood. Blood. Blood. . ._I thought, dreamily. The burning sensation inside of me was shouting for blood; the warm, mouth-watering taste that ran through a human's veins. . .

I was so thirty.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth!' A familiar voice called.

I looked up drowsily at the tall young man in front of me. I couldn't think right; I wasn't sure how to speak, how to do anything. The thirsty monster inside of me was let loose, excited to finally be out, ready to create chaos and search for blood. My grip on the man's shoulder tightened, my eyes narrowed. A deep, dangerous sound let loose through my mouth.

"You have to hunt," he told me, his voice sounding distant, and yet so close. "Okay?"

_Hunt? _the word went in one ear and out the other. I couldn't think at all. "Hunt. . ." I repeated, hoping to remember the pronunciation and possibility the meaning of the word.

So thirsty. . .

I closed my eyes, and felt the light jump of excitement flow through my veins, and the new environment surrounding me.

"Elizabeth, stop it, please," he pleaded me softly.

A scent came across my senses, the same one I had been trying to track for a minute now. I could hear shouting, demands, and pleads, but words couldn't stop me from trying to hunt it down. It was so close, so delicious, so fresh.

"Do you want to drink?" the male's voice asked me.

My eyes sliced into his direction. He stood in front of me, blocking me from reaching the scent. But it was what he said that somehow caught my attention. "Yes, thirsty!" my desperate tone replied.

His voice was firm. "Than we'll hunt somewhere else. Not here."

"No! I want to drink _now_!" I cried, struggling against his steel-like brace.

It was useless. "No," he told me, sternly. "I will not let you. Listen to me! Just use your gift and we can drink somewhere else."

A stressed-out emotion poured over me. I made an irritated noise. "Fine!" I spatted.

Instinctively, my eyes closed, and in hardly any time at all I found myself in another place. Not seeing how different my surroundings were, but from the millions of scents filling my senses. There were so many.

**I'll leave it at that for now. Hope you liked it, and I'll try updating soon so don't go anywhere:) **

Sneak Peak:

"This was a bad idea," I confessed, putting my head in my hands. Just the thought of Samuel in the dungeon for another second was enough to make me go and burn myself.

"Don't think like that," he told me, sincerely but with a hint of fury mixed in. "I'll make them understand."

He still didn't know. And I wasn't planning on telling him any time soon, either. (I was just lucky enough to go through that pleasant meeting with that mind-reader on my tail) Although, I felt horrible not telling him the truth of why I was here, I still had to remember Samuel. If by any chance I mentioned to Jasper of my situation, he might as well be as good as dead.


	9. Trust

**Hey, finally another update. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy a lot this past month. But, I finally got this one chapter down. It took me a while to write it, and make it fit my standards so please don't be disappointed. Thanks! Oh, and please review!**

**Chapter 9**

After a bashful moment of losing myself to the taste of thirst, and finally finding a source of rich and delicious blood, I was satisfied. But although, I felt better now that I was now fed, nothing could block the feeling of embarrassment after remembering what all had happened inside the covens home. The memories were as fresh as a healthy humans blood, and I wasn't happy about what happened.

_Childish_, I told myself angrily. _That was awfully childish of __me_. I still couldn't believe what I had done, at any other moment of time that would have been more acceptable, but back there at that certain moment no. That was uncalled for; I was going to have to do something about that little mishap-something-anything!

At the moment, Jasper was walking with me through the rugged woods. I didn't know where we were, and I didn't care. I was trying to wander off, and try and figure out a new plan on how I was going to be able to capture the two Cullen's. But, no matter, how many times I told Jasper that he could go; that he didn't have to waste any more of his time with me, he remained by my side. Not that I didn't enjoy it, I liked that he actually wanted to stay with me a while longer, it reminded me back to when he was still living with my family and me, and I wasn't yet blind. I would always walk, enjoying walking far distances at either fast paces or simply long strokes around the house or fence surrounding our land. And every time I wandered off to someplace there he was trying to watch me in case I did something that would hurt me or anything surrounding me. At times he would hold my hand; I can still remember how big his hand was compared to mine, when he held it soft, but firmly. I can still remember how tall he was too. I thought he was a giant when we walked together. I was so small, and he was fully grown. I still was small compared to him, but not nearly as much.

Memories like those are what kept me so close to my brother; they're what always brought me some kind of peace whether I was in pain or grief. I always thought about them whenever some part of him was brought up. Even now, when you'd think nothing at all could bring along a hint of joy would those memories magically turn that around.

It wasn't until at around the time the gray foggy clouds above turned to probably the lightest gray I've seen today, that I decided suddenly sit down on a small slop covered under a blanket of fallen leaves. The wind was sharp, the temperatures plummeted, and yet I didn't feel a thing. "Go home." I told Jasper, wrapping my arms around my legs.

I felt bad to tell him such a thing. He was my brother, my _real _brother; someone I thought was dead for centuries. But, I had to remember one thing; he couldn't remember me. What was the point of being reunited with your long-lost sibling if they couldn't even remember you? They would think you a complete stranger, where as the other person would know almost everything about you. It wasn't fair.

To my surprise, Jasper came forward and took a seat next to me. He looked at me. "Tell me," he said. "What do you remember of me?" He sounded very serious, and very considerate at the same time. I kept my head straight ahead, refusing to glance at him nor answer.

"Can you remember?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

I said nothing.

"Do you want to tell me?' He asked me slowly.

I sighed. "Don't you need to go back to _your _family, since apparently you prefer them more?" I asked icily. "Their probably worried your dead or something."

Although, I couldn't see, I could somehow picture his solemn expression hardening. It was quiet, until he finally said. "You think I like this? If I could remember, I wouldn't be treating you this way, Elizabeth. Can't you see, I _want _to know more about you. I want to know the history you seem to remember, but I can't. And, apparently, since your my sibling I am obliged to stay and accompany you until further notice. I don't even care what my family thinks of that. As far as I know, I'm furious with them at the moment. They shouldn't have treated you that way, Alice especially."

"I don't blame them," I said, without thinking.

He stared down at me. "Why would you say that?"

I shrugged. "As they said, I'm dangerous. They know from first-hand. And after last night, I'm surprised they didn't just kill me right then and there."

He was at lost for words. I could tell he was trying to say something, but always swallowed it back. Finally, he mentioned in a slow monotone, "We're not usually like that. We don't behave like other vampires. We're more human in a way; such as we don't kill humans, only animals. And we live in one place for a couple of years unlike other vampires. Like I said, we're more humane, more considerate more caring." He shook his head. "But you didn't see any of that when back there now did you? I don't know what was wrong with them, they've never been rude in such a way before." He took a longer look at me.

After another unpleasant moment of silence, he asked, "You're not going to vanish on me, are you?" I could hear the unsureness in his voice. He was very uncertain, and in a way worried.

I shrugged. "Perhaps." I told him, truthfully. "I'm unpredictable."

"You're right about that," he agreed with what sounded like a smile on his face. But, shortly after, his smile fell into a frown. "But please," he pleaded, "don't leave. I want you to stay longer."

"Why? Why would you want a stranger with you? Other than just to use them for your own satisfaction until there of no good use to you anymore?!" My head snapped into his direction, fury in my eyes.

"Because," he answered easily. "I want to know you better. If I can't remember you, than we can start over." His tone was kind, as was his expression. I stared intently into his eyes, trying to distinguish whether it was worth it to stay with him for a while longer, or continue doing what I was assigned to do. The lucid color in his eyes told me that it was okay; that I was safe. But, they were elusive enough to understand that there was no way to tell how it was so, only that it just was in some way. I started to look deeper admiring the unique beauty he was damned with. With eyes like those, I started to imagine, there wasn't a human in the world who could turn him down. His golden shade of eyes brought out the bright cheerfulness in which could make any girl swoon in desire for him. Surprising how the irony of it was he was more than just what seemed a knight in shining armor in the eyes of such naive beings. . .He was their meal.

Swiping away the deep thoughts, I turned away, now thinking of how good an answer that was. Although, I couldn't really believe that this was the reason, I still had a small feeling it possibly was. "How do I know I that?" I asked him.

He leaned in closer, to the point where even _I _knew the intensity between us was increasing dramatically. I kept my head down low, telling myself repeatedly not to look up, no matter who it was. Finally, his fluent voice replied, "You're just going to have to trust me." At that sentence, there was a line of mistakes. Such as, his voice turned out to be rough, slow, and raggedy, not the crystal-clear, translucent tone I was expecting. There was a number of different pitches in his sentence, it wasn't picture-perfect like a lot of his other past sentences.

But, what I did hear that I found to be most convincing was that his entire tone during that one sentence was full of hope. He _wanted _me to trust him. He _wanted _to know me better. He wasn't trying to deceive me. That one adjective was powerful enough to take me for granted; without any regrets.

I breathed out a sigh. "I believe you," I told him, turning my head to finally face him. The words felt odd coming out of my mouth. It didn't take me long to realize it was just the first time I ever said something of such assurance, such loyalty to an answer. (these days all that ever came out of my mouth was curse words, threats, lies, and shouts) And strangely, I was beginning to realize how much I really did believe him now after saying those words. It felt like a wide-open and welcome door once closed, and sealed off with what was fumbled to be hate and grief combined was now unblocked, free, and once again a pleasant pathway.

The deep thought, somehow stumbled over to the forgotten memory of why I was here, why I was on this mission, why I was on the verge of destroying the last of my family's _new _family.

"This was a bad idea," I confessed, putting my head in my hands. Just the thought of Samuel in the dungeon for another second was enough to make me go and burn myself.

"Don't think like that," he told me, sincerely but with a hint of fury mixed in. "I'll make them understand."

He still didn't know. And I wasn't planning on telling him any time soon, either. (I was just lucky enough to go through that pleasant meeting with that mind-reader on my tail) Although, I felt horrible not telling him the truth of why I was here, I still had to remember Samuel. If by any chance I mentioned to Jasper of my situation, he might as well be as good as dead.

The both of them.

Trying hard to deny the urge not to shake my head or show any kind of sign of my pain, I thought away from those kind of things. I would not allow such a thing to happen. I wouldn't!

"Elizabeth," he said softly.

I didn't move.

"What's wrong?" He touched the top of my hand. It wasn't much of a puzzle to notice he was just doing that in case I decided to disappear. It got me wondering if he really did care this much for me.

"I'm fine," I managed to say calmly. I'd had a good amount of years to steady my voice into whichever I preferred. In this case, all those years of keeping my tone calm, persuasive, or cheerful in order to make up a good lie came in handy. "Just," I said, trying to sound petty, "tell me more of your family. . .Please, just tell me." The thought simply popped into my head; and it was something that seemed an even more important question the more I thought about it.

For a moment, he stared at me uncomprehendingly. Not that I could blame him much, it _was _a little off-topic and unlike me to ask.

But, sooner or later the shock died down, having a less effect on him. He swallowed, turning away for the first time, and stared absentmindedly into the forest in front of him. "Well," he said, sounding better than he looked, "what would you like to know?"

"Start by telling the history," I told him. "How such a large coven, of such sensibility came to be. What are all you're relations to one another?" I took a moment to think over more suggestions. "And. . .How is it, such a coven made a friendship bond between our species most treacherous enemies?"

"The werewolves, I'm assuming?"

I nodded.

He sighed. It was a clear sign telling me all these things was going to be exhausting. But, in case he had forgotten, he didn't get tired, the explanation may be long and more than likely complicated, but as we both knew very well, we had more than enough time.

I waited patiently. (which for me, _wasn_'_t _easy) But, eventually, he brought up the will to speak and tell me all that I desired. First, he told me who was first to create the coven, then who came next to join, and so on. I was relieved to hear he wasn't first or second, or anywhere near the first, but dead-last. I would've been happy if he hadn't mentioned it being both him _and _the vampire Alice joining together. I had asked what he was doing with her, but he promised to tell me about it after my other questions were out of the way. So I listened to the rest of what he had to say, part of me dying to already hear how he was with the vampire before meeting the other coven. He told me everything of their family pairs; turns out they were all paired up, but when in front of humans they behaved like normal siblings, except for the head leader, Carlisle and his wife Esme.

The part about his and his family's alliance with the werewolves took the longest to explain. And after, he got down the part about the vampire Bella having a good relationship with the pack, and an even deeper one with one of them, I swear I was going to vomit. It was hard to imagine anyone even humans being so close to such vile beings. But, when he explained to me of why that was so, and the longer he went on in what felt was now a story, he told me of the thing that made the one werewolf who had feelings for the girl Bella before she was turned into a vampire why he was tied so close to her. He said they called it an imprint. Apparently, after a whole mess between her, her husband, and the werewolves, she gave birth to a baby girl right before she was turned. The baby turned out to the one werewolf's _true _imprint, and they were all okay with that. Everybody got their own mate, matchmaker, whatever.

That is, until he told me another part of the story where the Volturi became involved. At those words, I became an even more intent listener, craving for the ending. (the thought of him and Alice together, didn't even seem to bother me after that)

"You-what?" I could barely speak.

"We left," he told me, "it was the only way we could help, and we did whatever we could even from outside our home."

I frowned. We. Him and Alice. It wasn't much of a surprise now, especially, after he mentioned it a while ago, that they were a couple. Probably even a _married _couple from the way these monsters worked. At first, I found it almost absurd to believe. I mean, it was my brother! I wasn't prepared for anything like this. It never even crossed my mind. _Well how could it?! _I told myself_. You just met him not even 24 hours ago. _But nothing could hide the deep hate and disgust, and yet the sweet desire and yearning for something someone else had. I couldn't even bring myself to think the word, it was too pathetic.

Then, the thought of Alice seemed to get to me. "Hey, um. . ."I interrupted him while he was speaking, "So was the vampire telling you to get rid of me-Alice?"

He took the moment to answer, "Yes." He nodded. "But, don't hate her for that, she's not usually like that."

Except for that one answer, I wasn't listening. So, the short, black-haired vampire was his wife. One of the victims I've been ordered to kidnap. . .

Sneak Peak:

"What?!"

"I was just wanting to hear how your task was progressing," said a slick voice, "Aro, especially, is curious."

_I _had _to let them give me a phone._ I groaned. "This isn't the time," I told him coldly.

"Understood," he said, sounding considering, but I knew better. "Just give me a full report of your progress so far, and I'll pass it on to our leader."

"Later!" I shouted, hating how much control they had over me. "I'm busy!" And with that, I hung up, snapping the cell-phone shut, then slamming it to the ground-floor where it now lay crumbled up into pieces. I breathed heavily. _I was going to have to do something.  
_


	10. Final Decision

When he was finally done explaining everything to me, time had long since past us and it was almost morning. Light was gently starting to show, but not nearly to its fullest length behind the thick coat of clouds covering the atmosphere above us. Even if a great amount of light could shine down upon us, human couldn't chase them away for we were deep inside a remote forest hidden away from the conspicioius bright glamour that would automatically form over their skins under the circumstance. But here, no. I was learning more and more about this place the longer I stayed.

"Anything else," asked Jasper, "you were wanting to know?" His voice was kind and tender, like it had been so many decades ago. I couldn't help, but actually come across a feeling deep inside me. I didn't know what it was, but I'd felt it before I knew. Nothing, not even the pain I went through to become this monster, could match up to the agony.

I shook my head, this time not trusting my voice.

It was quiet then for a short while. When I felt his eyes still gazing upon me, I had a hunch he was trying to say something else. "Yes?" I said, turning to him. From the diminutive raise in his eyes brows, I could tell he was shocked that I noticed something. Then, keeping his brilliant golden eyes on me, he asked, "Since all of this-I was wondering if you could shed some light on some of my questions. Will you?"

I didn't see this coming. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. It seemed rather foolish of me to not think ahead, and not to mention act surprised at this very moment for the question my brother just asked me. The conflict in it really was that I couldn't tell any true tales or answers. It would all have to be false if I answered his most desired questions. But, looking into his gentle, welcoming eyes, I didn't have it in me to _lie_ to him. He was my brother! I could lie to Aro one of the most feared vampires among us, I could lie to myself which I did a lot more frequently than anticipated. But him! Him of all people and myself in the world, I could not. Even Samuel, I could fib to; a white lie anything of that sort that seemed harmless. But, Jasper, no; even a white lie felt deep enough to pass as a pure, outrageous one.

Just thinking about this was weakening me. After feeding, the strength was ten times the amount I might use to run across a continent and back. It was draining me drastically by the second every time I kept my mind on this topic concerning my brother. It was weakening me to the point where even I was starting to feel vulnerable.

"Elizabeth?" I heard him ask softly, about to touch my arm with his hand. I was starting to understand now that every time he said my name like that in one sentence that he was clearly asking if I was all right or if something was wrong.

Unable to lie to him, I said nothing. Then, feeling his eyes stay on me I moved my own back to the endless miles of trees ahead. Doing this, I realized how insecure and vulnerable I really was. I could feel it even, having a down-under weakness rising higher and higher every second I spent with Jasper. I couldn't speak, my voice was lost along with my will and dignity. Finally, under all of my timidness and rising anxiety, a strong scent rose. I took a deep breath under my nose, trying to distinguish it from all the others I sensed. But, before a match could forth the source of the smell had already appeared before us. Being in the eerie condition that I was, my vulnerability took the best of me. And admitting that, before I got a chance to look into the eyes of our visitor, I shut my eyes closed and made an instant departure out of that scene. It wouldn't be until I found myself alone in another part of the deep forest, that I'd realize the stranger who came forth wasn't really a stranger. But my brother's _adopted_ brother-and my supreme target.

Once finding myself all alone in the giant setting, a rush of humiliation came over me._ Damn it! Why did I do that!_ I couldn't help but feel like a coward-and in front of my own brother too! The humiliation just kept on getting worse.

Then, an mild noise and shivering vibrated on the side of my hip. Turning to it and hearing the human-designed ring tone, I removed the strange device Aro had insisted I take with me out of my worn-out jeans, and unwillingly took the call.

This time around a few seconds was all I needed to return to my old self. Once hearing and understanding the Volturi were trying to contact me, my immediate instinct went right back to my normal stubborn, loud personality. Already knowing exactly who it would be, I hollered, exceptionally angrily and annoyed, "What?!"

"I was just wanting to hear how your task was progressing," said a slick voice, "Aro, especially, is curious."

_I _had _to let them give me a phone._ I groaned. "This isn't the time," I told him coldly.

"Understood," he said, sounding considering, but I knew better. "Just give me a full report of your progress so far, and I'll pass it on to our leader."

"Later!" I shouted, hating how much control they had over me. "I'm busy!" And with that, I hung up, snapping the cell-phone shut, then slamming it to the ground-floor where it now lay crumbled up into pieces. I breathed heavily. _I was going to have to do something._

My quick decisions were always the best-and only-thing I liked most about myself. Usually, because of the constant tight-situations I was in, I became adapted to coming up with important decisions, and all of them usually worked too. But, going back to the Cullen situation, I couldn't honestly make out any kind of decision there. I thought hard about what I should do. _Take the vampires? But that would surely devastate my brother, and I don't think I can stand seeing him first hurt and saddened; then become completely angry with me! But if I don't Samuel will no doubt die. What am I supposed to do?_

Overwhelmingly upset and frustrated, I paced back and forth continuiously throughout the damp empty forest. My mind was intwined in so much contrast and difficulty I was sure if I was still a weak vulnerable mortal, I would've already struck myself dead. Not that I would've minded much, but due to this rare case where there was more to worry about than just myself, I had to keep myself up and active. But thinking hard and was even more frustrating, especially when the image of Jasper circled around my thought.

_I wonder...._ A sudden thought came to me, over an unbalanced plan I was unsteadily building. Could it work? Was it possible? It was like a rock slamming into her head when she instantly realized it was her decision....Her decision. The thought came uneasily to her, feeling how unfamiliar the fact was at the moment. If she was able to rescue and save Samuel from the terrible clutches and conditions of the Volturi it would be worth a value only she contained.

A value as worthy as her gift.

_This is it_, she decided.

**A little confusing yes, and so sorry I haven't updated anything in the _longest _time. But here you go, and hopefully I'll spare a little while to update a new chapter soon. :)**


	11. Unexpected Events

**I don't own twilight**

**here's chapter 11**

"Jasper please," Edward insisted.

I shook my head. "No." My voice held its firm, authoritative tone.

"It's been over an hour."

"Then go." I said plainly.

He looked at me sternly. "That's not what I mean," he told me.

I wanted dearly to believe he was simply bored and irritated staying out here in the middle of nowhere; that he wanted to go back to Bella, our family, and the wolves. But even as I tried to, the feeling still couldn't escape me that his last sentence reasoned with more than just self-satisfying purposes.

I glanced both ways, hoping still, that a familiar young vampire would instantly appear out of nowhere the same way she'd disappeared. Fumbling in disappointment, I sighed. It was just my brother, me, and the millions of large trees spread out among the area.

Edward believed she wasn't going to come back. Whether it because his sudden appearance had startled her away, or she was having trouble knowing where to go (seeing as this was a completely rural area) he didn't agree. And it angered me, when I knew he didn't at all like nor trust my sister. Yes, she was still a stranger to the most of us, including me. However, she wasn't a threat to us anymore. Now that she knew the facts about us and our history, I thought she might even consider us somewhat friends.

Not to mention, to add to my case, her emotions were amazingly stable. That is when we talked things over a normal rate. But, as far as I knew, there was no trace of false facts or exaggerations in her emotions.

"Jasper," he said my name again, but with this time an edge of exasperation. It was like he was eager to relieve himself of something important.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?" I questioned.

Assuming he could picture the look on my face, he didn't look at me. Instead it looked like he was wishing he didn't say anything. Then just when I was starting to think he might not answer me, he said, "She's hiding something."

Silence dove in between us, instantly, and kept that way for quite a while. I didn't say anything. And he didn't say anything. Knowing him, he was already listening in to my head trying to dig out whatever response I had of his saying. But not this time would he be able to pull it off for I was utterly appalled.

It was like I had frozen into a statue only this form felt more solid and permanent. And I mean that in a literal way as of I moved as much as I thought. Nothing could possibly split through the block in my head during that bizarre, awkward moment. All I could do was _feel _the staggering knives of shock strike my nerves.

Finally giving it a moment, the pounding side effect wore off some and I found my voice. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Never mind," he said quietly. "Are you sure you want to stay out here longer?"

I didn't reply.

"I told Alice I'd come back with you."

_Did that include or exclude Elizabeth?_ I asked him. My voice was lost again at the thought.

He didn't answer.

I knew he waiting for me to answer. It was obvious he-as well as our family-was wanting me to come back home. Alice and several others were more than likely apprehensive over my departure.

Then there was my sister. She was still out there, somewhere wandering the land. Just the thought of leaving that young creature alone on this foreign ground strangled me awfully. Every time I thought of her I didn't think of the fierce warrior I saw just the other night. But a girl, a simple young girl lost and vulnerable.

The decision was all up to me.

* * *

_(Five minutes later)_

Edward explained to everyone of what happened at the time he arrived to the scene between my sister and me. They were all in awe and satisfaction as he went on with the recall. Esme had given me a loving hug, and Alice was still entangled in my arms. I still, even at this moment, didn't understand the situation we all were suddenly caught up in. I felt like I was missing something remembering how relieved and jovial my wife was when she spotted me coming. (of course, she already knew I was coming a few minutes ahead of time)

When Edward had finally finished the story all eyes turned back on me. I didn't even have to rely on their expressions to already know what it was. "Jasper," Alice asked softly, looking up at me both sweetly and curiously, "what was it that happened before Edward came along?"

I swallowed. It wasn't the question itself that got me going sensitive; it was the thought of Elizabeth. The statement Edward had told me earlier hadn't gone away yet, and I was still trying to figure out what it must be if what he was saying was true. _Could it be? He wouldn't lie about something like that, I know. But if he's not lying then. . .what was it she was hiding?_

Then a random thought popped inside my head questioning me on whether I would ever even see her again. For all I knew she was half way around the world already. In fact, she could be glad or even happy to finally be away. She could be thinking all this was just a joke and laughing about how foolish we, and especially me, were to believe it.

A sudden block of sadness spread over me. Grief and embarrassment filled me excessively. And what I found even more ironic was that I couldn't bring myself up to feel the least bit of anger toward her.

Then on the other hand-on the side with a lot less pain-I saw her the truthful, innocent child she was. But to add to that theory, there was also the sure chance she was still browsing through the woods utterly lost and looking for me. . .

Either one was awful, however I couldn't prove either.

"Jasper?"

I turned to Alice's curious expression and remembered.

"Oh-" I stuttered. "We just-" Looking at her as I said this, I was suddenly cut off at her sudden expression. Her eyes went blank as her jaw relaxed. Instantly hesitant, I held her closely to me, waiting.

Everyone was silent while waiting for her. It was like at that moment the main topic had turned from me (thank God) to the cryptic vision Alice was seeing. We could only imagine what it would be this time.

At the sight of her expression returning to its normal shape, I sighed a heavy breath of relief. I didn't know why, but was highly eager to find out what it was.

She blinked.

"Well?" I asked, holding her delicately.

As if she had heard my voice from across the room, she swung her head to the back doors next to us. Following her gaze, we all glanced at the closed back door, as if at any moment they would blow up. Keeping a steady voice, I said, "What is it?"

"She's coming," a voice that was not Alice's replied. I looked at Edward across from me and gave him a guilty look. He knew what I feeling and nodded.

"No," I heard Alice argue. It sounded as if it was more to herself than us. She closed her eyes shut and put her hands on the side of her head. She exasperated, "I can't tell-she keeps changing her mind!"

"What do you see?" I asked her solidly. I wanted deeply to know, to know if I was just a second's start away from seeing her again.

Her mouth twitched. "I keep seeing her come, but-then she disappears." Giving it another second, she froze. Fluttering her eyes back open and spotting the peculiar look on her face I knew exactly what the result was. "She's coming," she confirmed.

Keeping her gaze on the door, we waited.

A second later a wave of dark silky smoke erupted out of thin air, and a small thin body emerged from the darkness. Elizabeth stood before us, and I got a feeling she was somewhat prepared for this greeting. (again) On the other hand, I caught something else I didn't expect just looking deeper at her expression. If it wasn't for my gift I wouldn't had noticed, but now analyzing it, it was starting to really seem like she had something to _confess_. Her eyes were a dull red, and her expression shaped the match of convicted killer about to enter court. Her lean body stood tall, but stiff as if wounded by something emotional. And I knew just what it was too.

Guilt.

"Forgive my trespass," she said under her breath. It sounded like she was just trying to be polite, and move on to other matters. Catching my presence, she turned to me and gazed as solemnly as she felt. _What was she up to? _

In just a flash, I found her pale arms wrapped around me. She reached just up my chest making the scene appear slightly awkward, but unimaginably pure. Taking in the absolute love and care I suddenly felt flow through my veins, I grasped my arms around her. It was too much to resist the flaming passion I felt glowing luminously amongst her. It was at that moment I truly knew how much she loved me. The idea that she was a suspected liar burned me with hate and regret. How could I possibly take this sweet affectionate child in for a betrayer?

And then an sudden wave of grief took over.

I entangled my arms from her, and looked cautiously at my sister. She had frozen, but was holding on to me like a nail. Frustration and impatience flew through my senses and I was about to start worrying when she said softly, not looking at me, "I'm so sorry."

And in in just a second all hell broke loose.

Air ran through my fingers, shrieks broke out, and struggles were heard.

The next thing I knew Elizabeth, and both Edward and Alice were gone.

**Kinda long I know, but hopefully good. I'm so glad to finally get this one out of the way, it's been on my mind forever! lol Labor Day is coming up so I'll have more time to update. Yay. So I'll more than likely have another set chapter updated by next week. **

**Reviews are most appreciated:)**


	12. Revealed: Love and Secrets

**I don't own twilight**

**here's chapter 12**

The dark shadows fell upon us in perfect proportions, as well as the boundary of loneliness. Satisfied with my entrance, I pushed both the victims forward.

"Forward," I ordered in unwavering demand. This was my territory now, and unfortunately, one I bore with bitter taste. Knowing that this was again the most dreaded place in the world I cared to come by, an instant familiar side of me took over. Gritting my teeth, I shoved the two vampires further.

"The Volturi," I heard with no mistake the male mutter under his breath. It was clear, just from his voice that he too despised this place.

"You find it repulsive?" He questioned me, intensively. Close to a growl I would say.

"Well, I don't find it heaven on earth," I pointed out. My voice carried a heavy sense of cold-heartiness and pure arrogance. It was what this place brought on me every time I returned here.

"Why have you brought us here?" Edward again asked, but with illegible emotions.

He could tell I didn't like being here, and would've rather been burned at the stake if there was no other option than working for them. So why would I put up with such high-ranking chores for them? It was a really simple answer, honestly. But, whether he would understand or not, was not worth my time and pleasing anyhow. I could care less whether he knew or not, and wasn't concerned in the least over my private thoughts anymore.

Moments before someone of authority was found, a heavy breath of realization came over Edward.

"Ah."

_Keep going_, I shot at him, acting as if I was worried he might decide to stop and think it over his instant discovery. We hurried along, Alice keeping silent the whole time, until we eventually caught up with a short, blond-headed figure. Just from the height of the girl, I already knew who it was. And, as if to show her I meant business, I nudged the two vampires ahead of me again, forcing them several steps forward, and showing I had gotten what they wanted.

Smiling that sick smile I hated to the deepest of hell itself, she held out her hand for us to follow. "This way," she said delicately, and all the while repulsive. I wanted to stick a flamethrower down her throat.

We took order to all of Jane's directions, and after giving it a few minutes wait, we were eventually with the three Volturi leaders.

Crowded in a large room with several other followers and guards, Aro was the first to show his gratitude. "I am amazed," he acknowledged with clear false affection. "And here I thought, out of all the past missions we sent you on, that this one would mean the end of you." He came closer holding out his pale hands, "But here you are, strong and successful!"

I ignored the compliment-if it was even one. "Where is he?" was the only thing I cared to know. "Give him to me."

A curious eye flared me-Alice's eye. Part of me wondered what she could possibly be thinking right now. After everything she had been through, she was probably swamped with confusion and shame. Not to mention, lost, considering the werewolf not far from us. Lost and helpless, I could almost feel a spark of pity toward her.

"Oh yes," his voice replied in agreement. "I presume it is time to hand back to you what you worked so hard for." Cutting an eye back to the Cullen's, he pointed out, "Especially with this grand prize you brought back for us! My, the devious Edward Cullen and his sister Alice Cullen. Both strong and useful vampires I've been wanting to recruit for a very long time."

At the time I heard a snarl coming from Edward, I shouted, "Cut the crap, Aro, and give him back to me _now_!" Fury and exasperation smoothed my tone and meaning out well. I hoped, with dear longing, I made my point out clear that I wasn't going to tolerate his crap anymore. I had done his orders; I had kidnapped, destroyed, and stolen all of the things and people he wanted fulfilled and complete. Now after all this, it was time for me to get back what I wanted and worked hard now for months. I was done out of patience and motivation. If he didn't give me back Samuel I was going to snap.

"Certainly," was his only reply. But, even I could tell from that sinister, sick grin on his face that there was something more to come.

Holding my wild, independent look, I wondered just what.

"Guards," he announced, not taking his playful gleam of red eyes from me.

A door opened from behind Aro and the others, and two vampires cleared through dragging with ease a lifeless body in torn clothes.

I gritted my teeth at the sight. It was at that moment I wished now that I didn't take as long on this mission to retrieve the two vampires. His skin was as filthy as the rags he wore as clothes. Covered in dirt and blood, it was a sickening view and an even better excuse to despise the Volturi. I could only imagine how many times the guards beat the hell out of him. Able to see him under the dim light better than a chamber covered in darkness, I could see just how badly he had gotten from the first time I saw him. He had worsened a lot, to the point where it was undeniably depressing since his kind should've been able to heal more progressively.

I was speechless.

Then, just when I was about to throw myself at him, Aro was first to make his move. The Guards moved aside for him and he stood superior to the helpless, young being at his feet. I was fixing to have a break-down.

"Don't touch him!" I hissed, surging through me a shock like lightning.

He picked him up anyway, dragging him up to his feet even though it was clear he was too weak to stand. His skinny legs wobbled aggressively, as a hurt whimper yelped through.

This crossed the line.

I shoved myself through the two Cullen siblings, and stood my ground before the sorry monster. "YOU GIVE HIM TO ME, YOU GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!" I shouted with this time enough anger and frustration to knock down a building.

And it proved effective too. The crowd that surrounded us, once murmuring and whispering quietly among themselves had now fallen silent. And with every gleaming eye on me, I knew the exact extinct through which my anger could achieve my needs.

Glaring down his every move, the aged vampire kept his silky grin and grip on Samuel. Then, with a smooth playful tone as exact as his expression, he said, "Of course."

Keeping tense, a small part of me was sensing something amiss. It didn't occur to me yet that Aro would try to pull anything more than he already had. Samuel was the only thing I could think about. His appearance was a disgust to all kinds, and an abuse even low for the Volturi. He looked just barely conscious, maybe not even at all from how I could perceive him. His dry fragile skin showed his bones, and how badly he needed food. A number of things ran through my head of what I would do with him after we left. I would grab him and go, was the only main thing I had on my mind. No eye of caution was even near me during that moment.

And what a mistake it was for the next thing I knew, I was observing Aro's mouth clashing with Samuel's neck. He held him securely from the grasp of his hands to his mop of hair to the long broad shoulders of his. The only thing that made me realize this was the brief breath of shock coming from Samuel's mouth.

I was automatically taken aback. There were no words for what I had to say next. For someone who should've easily started a rant and screamed her lungs out at the heartless bastard, there was nothing energetic in my throat. The only thing I could do was freeze, and watch as my worst enemy murdered the only thing I could ever recall worth caring about.

In only a matter of seconds, a moment that felt like a lifetime, Aro removed his mouth from Samuel. Thinking it couldn't get any worse, I caught a grin still playing on his lips with droplets of red painted on his teeth. This rose a level within myself. Once, showing me the blood on his sharp, pearly-white teeth and the hideous mark left out on his victim, Aro pushed him forward and let him plunge dizzily to the floor.

"There," he laughed with a twist. "Take him!"

I clenched my fists. Then without another thought, I sprung forward in a speed beyond human recognition, and grasped Samuel. Avoiding another glance back at Aro (and the Cullen's) we disappeared.

Not worrying over which place I had managed vanquish ourselves to, as long as it was out of that dreadful place, I focused my attention only on him. He lay on his back on top of a wild lively land of mother-nature. The mark was all I could see of him at first, it was so conspicuous, and bleeding incessantly.

It wasn't until I noticed his voice eventually that my frozen gape ceased. He had been making noises since he was bitten, but due to my lack of comprehension, I was unable to do anything about it. He was breathing heavily and roughly from the kiss of death. I found him staring blindly at me, but was uncertain whether if he could really see me or not. And with the intense shaking within him, I was becoming even more worried. . .

**I'm so finally glad to update this:) It's been a while since I last updated-blame school-and the need to make this chapter somewhat decent. I tried okay. Next one I have no idea when I'll update, but will be just as interesting. Until next time, then, keep reading! **

**And if it doesn't hurt, reviews are most appreciated:D  
**


	13. A Born Hope

The first thing I heard was the atrocious chorus of gasps rampage everything.

Emmett and Rosalie immediately started swearing, while at the same time Renesmee fell hysterical.

The rest of us had undeniably fallen speechless in the progress.

As for me, it took almost a minute for the consciousness within myself to make its way back. It was first Elizabeth I realized to be gone. And then Alice, followed by Edward. Once the frozen wall of shock had succumbed, the obvious questions started to flow through my mind. What just happened? Where are my siblings?

It took me another while to realize several pairs of eyes were set upon me during the curt moment inside my mind, And, additionally, the vague voices going through my head actually being real, genuine voice. Shaking my head, I turned to the closest voice I could interpret. "What?" I asked. My voice turned out awkward.

Her eyes, as well as her feelings, were sad. "Do you know what just happened?" Bella, as well, was traumatized.

The others, without as much as a word said, were in solid agreement, from I could tell.

Steadying my gaze on her, I shook my head. I was still in hideous awe. I could still see her face, her eyes. For a second there I had actually had solid belief that she was good, and that all the rest of them were wrong. What happened? Revisiting her fresh, sincere feelings, I could've swore the one moment we had together was enough to tell me she meant well. It hadn't in the least crossed my mind that there was anything else.

The next thing I knew, controversy arose. "I'll tell you what just happened," Rosalie, unmistakeably, cried out. Feeling the rise of anger, she went on, "That little pest took them! She took them and ran off like the coward she is!" Anger surged through her as easily and clearly as her voice spoke. Unable to look at her, as well as anyone, I could feel her eyes penetrating me.

Giving it a moment for everyone to soak it all in, Rosalie, nevertheless, continued, "What do you have to say for yourself, Jasper?" Her question alone was enough to knock a wall down. Her voice was cold, and absolutely furious. "We told you that thing was up to no good. She was only a wreck waiting to happen. We tried to tell you that!" As her rant continued, I could feel a swift move of feet and fire approaching me. "And now look what's happened, Brother! She took our siblings! She took your wife! For God's sake, say something!"

It all went downhill from there. I couldn't say I was, truthfully, in control of myself at the time I did what I did. Perhaps, I was aware. They always did say you were responsible for your own actions. However, in a vampire's case, it wasn't entirely certain that saying was true or not. But whether or not I was conscious of the act I committed, it couldn't be erased of what I'd done. Like a light switch, I had gone from a sullen, unspoken, and calm vampire to, in just seconds, and violent ferocious beast. At the time my sister, Rosalie, said what she said an unknown switch within myself had gone off, and I went ballistic. Not thinking or even aware of a certain thing at that time, my body had exploded into action and sprung on my exasperated adopted-sister. It wasn't until I found my pale, firm hand, gripping-and hurting the existence of one of my clan members by the throat-that I eventually became aware of what I was doing.

But, it wasn't until my eyes caught sight of a bright gleaming shine of fear rising through her eyes, that immediately let go. I turned away, suddenly appalled with myself, and started off the same exact way I had done when Alice, Edward, and Bella the first time they'd told me about my sister.

Vaguely hearing several voices speaking at the same time, I found myself at a halt. Were they speaking to me? I wondered. My head was down low, and my hands were inside my jacket pockets. Why should I even care? the next thought crossed me. I was walking away to get away from the talking so why stop? I shook my head. I'm losing it.

About to get the idea to again start walking away to some place other than here, the real reason to why I had froze came forth. Recognizing a particular scent in the air, and a peculiar new one, they had just arrived. Not far from us, not far at all, they were on more than on our doorstep awaiting an answer.

But, they didn't have to wait long. Everyone in this house, who smelled it just as quickly as I did, were just as curious, and slightly, seeking vengeance at meeting the visitors.

* * *

_(Continuous after last chapter)_

I knew that if a vampire ever bit a werewolf the werewolf would die. The venom used to turn humans to vampires was like poison when worked on these kinds. And Aro bit him just out of humor and to see the clear hurt in my eyes. The filthy bastard!

But, this was no time to curse the dreadful monster out now, I knew. Swaying away from the sweet and longing thought of revenge, I focused my attention back on Samuel._ How long would he have before he went?_ The solemn question was still unsure of as my answer, but I knew that if he did go it would be best out here in the middle of nowhere than in the middle of a crowd of bloodthirsty vampires in that God-forsaken realm.

Gazing at him delicately, I weaved my pale hands into his dry ones. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes, and all the while care and understanding. I knew that if he at least went, he had best go with at least one person to be by his side when the time came. Even if it was probably the last person he wanted, at least that person would've tried to have cared for him. "I'm so sorry," I said, my voice the sound of a stranger. "I didn't want it to turn out this way." My throat closed at that moment, and I could swear, a feeling worse than death was about to emerge from me. I, as well, was starting to tremble, a terrible shock even for me. Still, I kept my soft gaze on him, no matter the unfamiliar wave-shocks running sprints through and throughout me. A light sting hit my eyes, just looking at him, and for a moment I thought I was actually about to cry! But, giving it a short few seconds or so nothing approached, and my hurt eyes stayed dry.

However, it wasn't the same for Samuel. Unlike me, there _were _tears trickling down his black marble eyes. A surprise even to me! "No!" I pleaded, shaking my head. "No, please don't!" An unwelcome feeling started up my chest, but, retaining just a little of my self-will, I managed to yield it. I wouldn't let him see me like this. No, a dying person seeing an upset vampire girl was the last thing he or she needed to see before they left the world. I just had to suck it up, as they say. Holding it in with all my strength and energy, my eyes still managed to sneak a glance back into his eyes. He wasn't looking at me. Staring straight-ahead (which for him was sky-high in the dark atmosphere) he looked like at any moment the color within them were going to fade. I worried for that moment. Worried incredibly.

He was going to die. I knew this, there was no doubt I did. But, the real shock and reality of it all still couldn't-or wouldn't-sink in. Keeping my small, pale hand laced within his rough, dark one, I tried to think of peaceful thoughts. It was, honestly, hard to do when at the same time experiencing something unbelievably tragic right before your eyes. But, there was once a saying that said when you lose a loved one, try to overcome the negative with the positive. A foolish, cowardly saying I had first thought of at first, but now it all made sense. And the first peaceful thought that crossed my mind was Jasper.

I thought all about my brother. From when we were both still human and living together, to now when the heart-pumping-like feeling still struck me. His facial features had changed dramatically to fit the perfect vampire figure. His long, soft, gold-colored hair fell upon him like a model. As well, as his palpable strength and boldness. But, he wasn't an over-the-top character at all. He was kind, sweet, and just realizing it, open-minded. He accepted me when he didn't have the slightest spark of memory towards me when we were human. He brought me to his adopted family, a coven of vampires who would've surely torn me to shreds if he had not been there to protect me. He was always there when I needed him the most. Back then and now. The other times when I thought his presence was needed were only a distant memory. Including the time my human half died.

The memories floated by like a crystal-clear river. I could see everything of my good memories with him. Especially, the brief day I spent wandering the woods back in the States, and listening to him tell me of his vampire past. I could even remember the few, very last things he said about the werewolves and their pack. I had wanted to know more about their alliance and etc. and he had explained to me a very complex amount of information.

Tightening my hold on him, I felt a sudden spark of hope. The information he told me, was all I could think of. Maybe, I thought. There was only one way. And that only one way could either be of some last hope for Samuel or the very end. I had to try. "Hold on," I murmured, touching his hands with both of mine. Closing my eyes, it was only a matter of milliseconds before I changed our scenery to another set of woods.

Only this one had a house in it. A very big house.

I could only hope the werewolf-lover family would help me. And if not me, him.

**I hope you didn't get the timing of the chapters mixed up or anything. The visitors in the first part if you didn't get it are really Eliza and Samuel. And the second part continous after the last chapter like I said. Any questions as all just let me know:) Oh and the one reviewer who said any werewolf would die if bitten by a vampire. Well, recalling the Eclipse book Jacob was bitten by one, yet still survived. So if I'm remembering wrong or something, then I guess the only thing would be to make that little part up in my story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep on reading. Reviews are most appreciative, as well as helpful critism. **


	14. Unseen and New Dilemmas

My family, without another thought, hurried outside the house. The day had succumbed into a pitch-black grown atmosphere, so we moved faster than normally, like the wind over the arid field of nature. Unfortunately, I was the only one out of many to find this phenomenon neither shocking and thrilling nor flustered and vengeful. And if that wasn't enough of a nerve-racker, all of my familys' emotions consisted of, nothing more, than a rising temptation headed for no where else but trouble.

My only reason for coming along was the need to keep things at bay in case anything were to get out of hand. From the several feelings I'd sensed, this unforeseen reappearance was much more than an urge for revenge besides a new chance to get through to her. It didn't even matter anymore that I was again about to meet my long lost sister. In fact, I could barely even call her one of such anymore considering all of the turmoil and damage she's done to this family all in the course of just a day. It never seemed to surpass me how talented a corrupt scoundrel she could be, I can remember, recalling the knack she had for hurting three stealthy werewolves.

"Jasper, whatever you do," Carlisle gravely murmured, sounding-and feeling-undoubtedly hesitant, "don't try to do anything rash. We need to convince her where she left them."

"I wouldn't worry much about me," I just about mumbled back to him, uninterestedly. "I'm through with her."

"What about the other one?" I just vaguely heard Emmet question Carlisle. The standstill for both confusion and curiosity was obvious, as was an unusually growing aspect of tension and grief I was slowly, and chillingly, starting to grasp.

There was something obviously going on the further we drove down in to the two presences' directions. The others smelled only the peculiar, yet somehow familiar, awful stench, while I was feeling something much more intense.

As long as a minute passed from the time we left to now as we finally stumbled across my traitors' figure. My eyes widened once peering her shadow knelt down before a weak and lame body-the same body belonging to the dreadful reek.

Too engrossed and shocked upon the sight, I was not aware yet of the others moves to react. Off-mind for just a second, Emmett and Rosalie took the first steps forward, now more than ever eager to start something. "All right you filthy, disgusting traitor," Rosalie began, venom fresh in her voice. "Where are they?"

I heard Emmet snarl aggressively at her as if to warn her of what was possible to occur.

"Rose?" Esme asked gently after a second of his threat.

We were all in awe at the sight of Elizabeth and the mysterious, feeble male. Not only just because she had tagged along a new sidekick, companion, or whatever it may have been, but also-to some exuberant surprise-because we all could tell he wasn't a vampire...Nor a human.

"Please!" a wave of shock stunned us all, seeing the once awfully frozen and somber scene begin to stir. Once facing the other direction while nearly hovering over the animal (in human form) she turned herself around, revealing the same vulnerable pity of a face that arose from her voice. "He doesn't have that much time left." Sad, grieving, and helplessness all described the terrifying change from the monster who had lied extensively to my family and me and took my brother and sister hostage, to now a devastated, heart-stricken young patron. And, if that wasn't ironic enough, I found her ever word to be truly and offhandedly speaking from the heart (or truth I should say).

The rest of us, also, seemed stumped all of a sudden. Once full of glee and spirit, now each and every one of us, including me, were baffled at what to do. The sight and smell of the wolf, was to no doubt, creeping close to death, yet our chance to conjure Elizabeth with our intended questions was also wide and open. But, we had to decide and by just some pure luck, it was Esme who was first to respond. "Oh dear..." she nearly gasped.

Elizabeth's voice grew smaller when saying, "I know you all don't want to help me," she carried on, "but don't do it for me. . .Do it for him." Her voice collapsed, and her eyes dashed over to the body laying helplessly on the ground beside her.

Cutting her frozen stare over to us, Esme whispered desperately, "We need to help him." She was always the member in our family to show sympathy to almost anyone or anything of our world. And even with good reasons to annihilate that bad habit, not even the fact that two of her 'children' could erase it. Just sensing the staggering emotions crying inside of her told me that.

"Esme, please," someone scolded viciously. Others, I'm sure, would've agreed.

A burst of flame and fire boiled inside Rosalie, but Carlisle was quick to back Esme up before she could react verbally. "I also have to agree," he noted. "It wouldn't be right not to."

"To hell it wouldnt-" Emmett quickly clashed his hand over Rosalie's mouth before she could finish. Initially, that wasn't the smartest thing to have done on Emmett's part, however he must have said something to her in order to lower her brutal reaction.

Meanwhile, all seemed for a moment too peaceful and quiet to be true when Elizabeth reminded me all too well with her small presence. Speechless to us all, she was not all that sullen inside. I could tell she was nearly screaming through the top of her lungs right under her skin, yet to the eye appeared too dismay to be feeling anything, as she returned her attention to the fallen werewolf.

I watched as she quickly, but gently lifted the male in to her care and successfully half-carried him through their destination with no problem. I could still smell the upmost appaulling stench, and yet Elizabeth herself being so near him didn't seem affected by it in the least.

Instead, I mostly interpreted pain and frustration. She was struggling to get through this fast and with as less downfall as possible. In the mix of this sad combination, I was also able to conjure the feeling of deep regret. She was not only caught up in a rapid rush, but also was stuck in a massive heap of stone guilt.

Still caught up in her presense, it wasn't until she met my hazy stare that I noticed she was passing right before me. I didn't expect what to see in her eyes when she caught me watching her. Anger for not helping? Ignorance for what I took her for in the last hour or so? And yet what I saw didn't match any of those because it resembled nothing more than solid sadness and remorse.

I turned away immediately at the sight, yet it wasn't until I did that that I realized perhaps it was all just a hoax. Her face, her eyes, feelings, everything. After her most recent scam we learned she was known for deceiving many. That's what Rosalie was trying to tell us anyway, as I consumed just an ounce more of her bitter feelings.

Facing now the back of my supposed 'sister' the same feeling for pity came about. Looking at her simply couldn't explain the same horrid, rotten exposure she revealed to us before. Would I ever, now that I thought of it? Even as I knew of her true self, I still couldn't help but feel the desire to walk up to her and help her handle the young wolf. In fact, I had to even restrain myself from doing the good deed. I couldn't be helping the conspiring monster who took both my brother and wife hostage.

Oh the irony of this all!

"Jasper?" An unmistakable voice questioned.

I turned behind me and met eyes with Bella's liquid golden eyes. I immediately sensed her distress, having felt it the same many of times I stumbled back upon her. She sounded uneasily disturbed, yet that was not surprising.

I waited.

"Help him." she told me roughly. Her eyes dangled back onto the pair behind me. "Do whatever you can to convince her to help us. . ."

I also turned away. All my thoughts were wildly getting out of hand. How could something as small as trying to retrieve a gruesome thief turn into a intricate whirl of strain and chagrin? One thing just led to the other. Eventually, I simply gave in and promised her my best with a nod of my head.

I hadn't yet realized what I had gotten myself into, only thought about the current conditions we were all now caught up in. Finally, after hearing only a vague word of thanks from Bella, I followed Elizabeth and her werewolf companion.

Something told me my family had something more in store for her than they and even I could imagine. Even as I hurried by her side, I knew my family members would require more off of her end if she was ever going to have even the slightest of hope for the sake of her injured friend. And whether or not that she could agree to this, our only hope was that she would.

For the sake of Alice and Edward that is. . .

**And here's the next chapter. Finally I'm so relieved! Hoped you enjoyed:] **


	15. Remarkable Recovery

I set him on a bed somewhere upstairs inside the Cullen house and remained there ever since close by his side. I would stay with him until he reawakened I told myself the hour I regained my urge for blood. It had been close to a day since my last drink, but nothing-not even the desire for blood-could endorse me from leaving his side. It was too much of a risk, both because at any second he could die either from the bite or horrifically the Volturi. I tried extensively not to think about them, but in my gut I was worried inaudibly about if and when they would appear. They were all probably on my trail (if they could find one) and trying to recruit me again for some chaotic mission. If Samuel lived, I would then be back to where I was before and living on the edge of having deja vu. However if he didn't make it. . .Which I often tried not to think hard on-at least then I could never be forced to work under their control ever again.

I didn't want either to happen despite Samuel living. Even if he were, God forbid, to die and I was free from ever doing whatever the Volturi ordered on his account, I would never be the same again-hell, I don't even think I'd live long enough to know what that was even seemed like. . .

I waited there I don't know how long watching several of the Cullens, but mainly the doctor one, examine Samuel. He looked at him closesly up front taking his temperature and studying especially the fresh wound on his neck. I had no idea what he planned on doing-if he had a plan at all-but trusted him no matter what happened. Not to mention, it wasn't like I had any other choice.

It was better he stood a chance around these vegan bloodsuckers than in the middle of nowhere with no hope at all, much less the tombs of the Volturi where everything was much worse. No, he was in the best place he could be right now. Even if the doctor treating him was a vampire and they all hated me. On the bright side, though, he and I were dealing with '_considerate' _vampires who, as I learned, wouldn't place any bad judgment him just for knowing _me_.

More minutes passed and I was still uncertain what it was Dr. Cullen was doing. He had Samuel plugged into tubes with a variety of hospital equipment revealing his heart status and so on. From the machine it was beating outrageously fast, but Jasper let me know it was just because of he was a werewolf and the fact that the bite was also causing his heart to pump faster. (not that I would've assumed was any surprising comparing that to a human) But, it was still uncertain if he was going to make it or not. There was a half and half chance considering his body still surfacing in survival mode. I'm surprised he was still able to manage such strength on account of the brutal torture those monsters put him through. It was a miracle one might say, yet the true fluke of nature still had yet to come forth.

That said, a true miracle stood slim through my eyes as I watched the werewolf cry out in pain. A torn expression upon his pale, but normally tan, face I was driven to rush over to him and hold his hand all the way through if it wasn't for the others surrounding us. Dr. Cullen continued to diagnose him with shots and follow along the other (what seemed like) endless procedures during this murderous moment. I was stricken every second I had to see him like this. I couldn't resist for if I turned away for even the slightest second he could fall far from our world.

"Esme," Dr. Cullen called authoritatively, "Go downstairs and grab some food from the kitchen. He needs strength to fight this."

"Right away," the tall, slim young woman nodded, then leaving in a flash for over a minute. She came back with a basket full of meat, loaves of bread, and soup. It was quite a substantial amount compared to what a human I'm sure could consume, but then again perhaps that was just the portion he needed after suffering through a meager supply of food for so long. I had no idea if the Volturi even considered feeding him back in Italy, but knowing them, there was no question about it.

"If it helps, Esme," the doctor said to his wife helpfully, "maybe, perhaps, Miss. Elizabeth should try feeding him." He gestured her to me as it seemed she was having some difficulty transporting the fuel into his mouth. I had just caught on to what was happening and absentmindedly stood up and left both Jasper and my seat to approach closer to the werewolf and pair of deadly vampires. I gathered the basket of nutritious food, but collected the bowl of soup first in hopes that it would be easy enough to swallow. For some reason deep inside my memory I could feel a connection with this type of food from my past-that is the human one of course. Long and many winters ago it seemed this was the very substance I always consumed when lets say under the weather. I could only hope this would do wonders for Samuel.

His face was sweating miserably as I stepped forward and knelt next to him beside the bed. His eyelids were vaguely cracked open for me to capture his once deadly then determined black eyes. At the moment, however, with as little much as I could see I could only now see a glint of failure in his eyes.

"Drink this," I murmured as softly as I could under enough volume the others were surely not able to follow. I drew the warm bowl closer to his mouth with a spoon at hand. With one hand balancing the bowl and the other scooping a spoonful of porridge from inside, I gave it a shot trying to feed him. This may have caused a shock to others, I suppose, if you count the Volturi as an example. They and others I'm sure would've been horrified at the sight of my kind treating this other in this sort of way. I myself, if not in the position I was in, would also no doubt fuss about it. But, event and time changes people, and that includes vampires as a matter of fact. No more to say.

He reluctantly sucked in the warm liquid with a lot more effort than I thought with someone as weak as he was. The vibrant food source was easy to take down and swallow without much trouble and chewing like the French bread Esme, she remembered, was trying slowly to stuff in his mouth. All he needed was something softer and lighter to digest and the soup was just the thing. Gosh, she felt good about herself. Despite all the chaos that had gone on in the last days and weeks, this was the one time I actually felt a slight warmth of goodness sprouting through my chest. The feeling was unfamiliar to me, but it was one I was gladly more than happy to enjoy while it still lasted.

"There," I said gently to him, when he had finally finished the soup bowl. He had taken it quite slowly, but that didn't change anything with what the doctor was doing whether checking the wound further more or injecting him with more shots. None the less, I hadn't minded at all feeding him by hand. And quite honestly, I quite enjoyed it. It made me feel like I was doing more than simply nothing and was actually taking part in helping him recover. Werewolves need food, right?

Speaking of food. . .

I shook my head. "Are you able enough to chew some bread now?" I asked softly, holding up diminutively torn up pieces of bread. His eyes, now less dead and empty, observed the substance and nodded. I was assured quite yet if he was able to speak and in my mind I was certain that I didn't want to know. So I fed him more. The bread, surely, would've risen his strength up a little, especially with him going through two loaves in a matter of minutes.

In fact, it was starting to show. He had stopped sweating so tremendously and appeared now as lively as he did the last time I saw him before her trip to Washington. His eyes grew wider and revealed a satisfied pair of eyes when he gazed at me. I didn't realize either until he started to sit up more that my hand had been engulfed into his jet black, dirty hair.

What amazed her even more was when he spoke. "Can you pass me the meat?" His gaze from her moved down to the basket of thickly sliced chunks of grilled meat.

"Oh, of course!" I nearly yelped, lifting the ceramic plate that the meat sat on onto his lap. When it looked like he was just going to dig in right then and there I asked, "Would you like a knife and fork?" Something told me then that maybe that was unnecessary.

He, on the other hand, responded differently. "Oh." he looked down, seeming obviously moved and perhaps embarrassed. "Yes. Yes, please." It was than as I passed him the utensils that I took into his account the way he replied. Such manners and politeness. It didn't sound anything like the monster he was born to be, more than less the beasts I witnessed many times in battle with the guards of the Volturi and the time before.

Despite all that, I was more than happy to see this creature back to normal somewhat and eating an exceptional meal. If there was anything I wanted to see in this infinite lifetime of cruelty, it would be to see him, Samuel, eating for once a healthy and nutritious meal right before my eyes. Lord knows how long it's been since his separation from it.

I want to ask how he was feeling, but after realizing the doctor and the others around us I was convinced to save it for later, or simply leave it for the medical professor to ask. They usually asked the sorts of questions I believe. And how right I saw, when no more than a minute later, after confirming his temperature once more, did he ask genially how he was feeling.

"Better,"he responded after chewing down the rest of one flab of meat. Boy, when he ate he surely could eat a lot of it. And fast too. Already, I was starting to see the strength and normalcy start to appear. He was laying weak all over and on the verge of death any second now. It felt safe even for me to look the other way if I had to.

However, it was the firm grip of his eyes that held my gaze. It was completely dubious to my mind, therefore making it complicated and even more yearning for me to find out what it exactly was.

Then, it was until the doctor asked me then to move aside so that he could perform another test that I finally realized what it could be. "It's okay," I assured him warmly in a voice I found unrecognizable. My hand, that I found covering his, entangles his own for just a second when I then said, "All they want to do is help. They wont hurt you, I promise." My tone was as sincere as it could be as I lastly explained this bit of information. Picturing his position, he was probably scared to death to finally find himself in a room surrounded by his most bitter, evil enemies. However, his expression was still solid still, I couldn't afford any longer to stay. Whether I liked it or not, he could still be dying from the wound. It might not seem like it now, but I knew better than to take the chance. I listened obediently to the doctor and pushed away as he came through and returned to my seat next to Jasper. My brother hadn't moved an inch since the time that I had moved and it made me slightly wonder what was going along in his head as well.

When I sat down, he was still staring at me. _I'll be right here_, I mouthed to him. My face was serious and honest to the nearest extent. Perhaps, he thought since I was the only one he knew here he would ask me non-verbally for some sort of explanation or reassurance. After all, for all he knew these vampires were no better than the ones back in Italy. I couldn't blame him, but I couldn't let him now that he has slightly recovered to go berserk. That was the last thing I, and they, needed him to do.

For the next few minutes or so, the doctor, wife, Jasper, and I all watched over Samuel. What was left of the group all left for some fresh air, but I was pretty sure they were on their way out hunting. Gosh, how remarkable it would be if I had the chance to go out hunting myself. . .But no, it wasn't possible. I couldn't yet with Samuel fully awake and watching me like a child did their parents when they wanted someone close to be beside them whenever they felt lonely or didn't want to be left alone. The fact of how long he looked at me told me that much.

"Why are you so frightened?" A sudden question nearly bursts the insides of my chest. For the first time in hours, I cut my gaze from Samuel to Jasper my face cautious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean, Elizabeth." And, yes I did.

"It's nothing," I answer as a response.

"Really?"

"Why do you even care?" I questioned now venomously. _I treated you like a snake treats a rat. I hurt not only you but your entire family, not to mention stole your wife and step-brother and traded them in to the Volturi in return for a dying werewolf! _I would have galdy said this aloud had it not been for the three others occupying this room.

"You're my sister. That's why." He turned in my direction. "Is it because of him?"

I don't answer.

"I'm just asking because he will live, Elizabeth. The venom is dying as we speak. The shots and medicine helped, but it was the food you gave him that secured his life for good." During the time that he said this, I was returning my gaze back upon Samuel. His own gaze hadn't moved elsewhere, and for some odd reason I was very satisfied with that.

"Elizabeth?" The returning buzz of annoyance interrupted the sweet gaze and moment.

Without turning away, I said furiously, "What is it?"

He leaned in closer to about the height of my ear and whispered, "Will you please tell me where I can find my wife?"

That one questioned drove me to tear off my gaze from Samuel yet again and study the burning look of pain I was just beginning to capture in Jasper's eyes.


	16. Unforeseen Information

The moment lasted no more than another second before I tore our gaze apart. I returned to the sight of Samuel yet again, astonished yet hopeful that what Jasper just told me was true. I wasn't quite so sure still to be honest, yet the pondering thought was so much more accepting than what I was truly tyring to ignore.

But, I knew better than that and so did Jasper as he continued staring at me expectantly. I had to respond.

My mouth opened. I held in my mind what I was about to say. Then, when I was truly about to speak, a completely different subject erupted from my tongue. "Why?

"Why what?" he asked tensely.

She was astounded she just said that, yet her mouth kept babbling on. "Why you? Why here? Why _them_?!" It then came to her what she was secretly hiding inside and became anxious next on what Jasper's response would be.

"What does this have anything to do with-"

She interrupted, "This has everything to do with your wife!" She hissed, the boiling tension climbing up inside her for every second of the steamed silence. The two adult vampires must've either felt safe enough to leave Samuel alone and give the two os us some privacy, or felt the rise of anger just too awkward over the health of their patient. Either one, both of them were well gone and out of the house.

It was just the two of us.

* * *

I could see the vicious, burning hot-temper coiling around her like a snake did before an attack. That's exactly what she appeared like right now, however her bite would surely be more deadly. It seemed odd to me how such furious anger could erupt so quickly and out of nowhere-especially when it formed out of once solid hurt and annoyance-yet Elizabeth was just the one to show me wrong.

Once a second or two passed like regular, distant minutes, I was convinced I had better say something quick before that instant act of violence caught up with me. It seemed impossible for the first moment and a half to be able to strike up something, but I was amazed with myself. Murmuring in a soft and soothing voice I tried abnormally to sooth her. Usually, I wouldn't but have to send a wave of peaceful relaxation over to her, but out of some odd coincidence, I didn't think of it. My voice got the better of me, and before I knew it an unfamiliar verbal soothing and calming reached her before my abilities.

Instantly, she was transformed and relaxing before my eyes. The deathly look in her own also dimmed down into again an almost what I liked to call the '_innocent_' look. So innocent, in fact, it almost looked like it begged for mercy.

She shied away again in the direction of her werewolf, and when I was about to say something, she surprised me in snatching my hands. So small as compared to mine, I looked down upon them awaiting for the reason why she did this. She didn't waste any time, whispering, "I'm sorry." Her voice, once before a sharp and dangerous tone to come upon, was now softer and well conscious. She looked at our hands, before shaking her head. "I'm being selfish. You all have been good to me, more so than I should be granted, much less worthy of. After all this especially-of course," she answered, her voice from how now hesitant as it struggled now showed him there was much he had yet to know. Her emotions reeked in sadness, but not this time for the werewolf he was positively sure of, but for something between her, his family, and he himself.

She continued. "I'll helped you find her, Jasper. No, I'll do more than that I'll bring both her and your brother back. I'm sorry I took them, Jasper. I'm sorry!" She was leaning against him now, only one pair of their hands closely tied with each other. He couldn't help but sense something more intense than just plain sadness at the moment as for each hard-stricken embody of emotional sentence her fallen voice cried, her feelings dropped lower and gloomier by an extreme.

As a vampire, most likely none ever commonly used physical gestures. We were already dead so the once soul and warmth that empowered our bodies were now gone, leaving nothing but emptiness and no need for such mortal gestures. However, in this case, things were different. I, for one couldn't help myself, and Elizabeth being in the state that she was probably couldn't see any different. I found my free hand around her small, frail body and embraced her warmly and securely like a typical human would. I could sense a mark of relief at that moment from the gesture, but she said nothing until another moment or two was enough to bring her up again.

"Thank-you," was all she said, and that was the only thing said throughout the next hour or so. How would I know? I didn't. I just thought impeccably of the girl beside me who wasn't the monster-the enemy. For a while it had felt that way (perhaps because I had sensed so many times from my siblings...) but I was truly starting now to see the true cause of it. She may have had several clever/deadly tricks up her sleeve, and the ability to take down three live werewolves at once, including lastly the skill to lie straight to a person's face. But, being lost she was. She didn't know which way to go, what to do, where to go, and how to do it.

Taking it from her perspective, it was both the werewolf and my surprise appearance that made it difficult to choose. I could understand now, especially from the sight of that werewolf that all her intentions were now clear. . .(Yet also, in another perspective, it was even worse. Why would a vampire, especially one who just poisoned three werewolves, be holding a wounded one that was just as hurt as the ones she nearly killed? It didn't make any sense, and just added on to a future question I will eventually, and hopefully, receive an answer to in the distant future. Not anywhere from now to the rest of eternity, on the other hand. After considering the potential danger now building all around us, I feared a horrid outcome was to come.)

But, going back to Elizabeth, I was certain she was just lost. After taking into account her situation, I also would've probably made the same decision as sad as it sounds. Fortunately, no Edward was in sight to hear of this awful thought of mine. It all came down to who needed help the most. And, looking from how terrible this werewolf companion of hers looked, I would say he was lucky even still be breathing. Whoever or wherever I had been I certainly wasn't treated like a welcome guest. It was clear I had been imprisoned somewhere for a long time just from the skin and bones of my limbs and ribs and the dark, pale eyes that related somewhat to the kind we receive when we are in thirst for blood.

The werewolf was sleeping soundly now, and had been throughout both of our entire conversations and battles. Elizabeth was still watching him, I was sure, because she was either shortly gazing at me or at him. No one else caught her sight but besides the two.

Still embraced in each others company, she later spoke after another few minutes. "Jasper?"

"Yes?'

"I will bring them back, no matter what. . .I'm not lying-if it's the last thing I do so be it." The last part of her sentence brought me to a trance. From how pitiful and strong she announces her promise, something hinted that what she said was highly possible. And why shouldn't it be? It wouldn't be easy keeping a duo of powerful vampires captive wherever they are, and it wouldn't be easy breaking them out either.

I just wondered. . .

"Can you tell me where they're at least at?" I asked, momentarily hesitant. A second thought stuck me that I just might not want to know.

"I could," she replied dryly, as if the subject around it was purely disgruntling to her taste. "But, you don't want to know. You really don't, Jasper."

Then, the shocking urge to go on right ahead motivated me greatly.

"I promise I'll get them back to you as soon as possible..." She promised, but strayed hesitant. "But, not until Samuel's better. When he's back to normal, I'll go."

I only vaguely heard my sister's last comment, when the thought and image of Alice came to mind and brought along my now urgent motivation. I would be a coward to hide the answer to where my love lay. For all I knew she was imprisoned somewhere dark and distant, drained of all her powers, outnumbered by a fairly great amount of strong, ruthless vampires or werewolves. The possibilities were endless! And only Elizabeth, my answer, knew.

"You've lied to me many times for someone I took right off hand as family and defended with as much of my power as I could. " My words grew harsh and brutal, as I continued on in the only way I felt I could to receive his answer. "You betrayed me. But, worst of all you took both my brother and my wife. I love her, Elizabeth. Now, we took in your wolf companion and are doing our best to heal him as best and as fast as we can. The least you can do, Sister, is tell me where they are."

She was quiet for a long time after my ruthless persuasion. So quiet and still, one would think I was holding a dead body.

But finally, to my relief, an answer approached and satisfied my desires perfectly until the words that came out of her mouth froze my nerves.

"With the Volturi in Italy," she said.

**Yayy, another update!! I'm so proud of myself 2 in a row haha! Well, I hope you all liked in and are motivated to read more. Believe me more is to come if I keep this pattern going:D Feel free to review, all are welcome whether good or bad I don't care. Yes, I know I've made many grammar and spelling mistakes, but who hasn't?!**

** I know, especially from the last chapter I updated I found that I kept messing up the pronouns for 1st and 3rd perspective. It's so annoying because I usually write in 3rd person, but in this one it's not. So, also, if you find any of those types of errors from this chapter forgive me I'm a failure when it comes to checking to make sure things are right. But, hopefully that doesn't kill the essence of the story. I hope you guys liked it! Ttyl:)**


	17. Late Reminiscence

My throat ran dry. My nerves fell over the edge.

One thing led to the other until I eventually tore our gaze apart. I could barely faze the thought. _The Volturi_?

Out of all places, out of all people how could this happen?

I knew Aro always admired them for their abilities, but never did I, nor any of us, ever think it would result to this. Threaten a vampire girl into kidnapping two of her own kind for someone who, no matter what she did, would meet a tragic end. . .

I shook my head. I knew they were repulsive, revolting, and horrid. . .but this.

I found a pair of hands gripping my body firmer and a voice pleading with me as I became more and more aware of my surroundings. "Jasper, are you mad?"

When I didn't answer, she carried on,"I understand if you are. I wouldn't blame you." Her voice broke through as one I found unrecognizable. It was both heartbreakingly full of guilt and disgust with oneself.

I clasped her hand with mine preparing my voice for a tedious response. "No. I'm not mad."

I faced her finally.

She raised her eyes upon me and I immediately became aware of the change in her expression. What was once a terrible feeling of guilt and sadness became a ruthless persistence and incredible stubborness. She said with incredulous impassiveness, "Don't lie to me, Jasper," she said, "There's nothing more I hate than liars."

I exhaled, inside trembling at the fury I felt. "It's not you." I said. "It's _them_." My voice came out as a snarl.

My feet soon found themselves on the floor and crossing the room to approach the werewolf. Samuel. He was sleeping soundly and all the instruments tied up to him were progressing regularly.

I had it in mind to mention it to Elizabeth but a second thought swayed me away. Instead, I returned my gaze to her and found she was watching me with a worried expression. Something told me she knew what I was up to.

But, nothing was going to get in my way. Not even her.

The very thought of Aro holding my family against their will was outraging. There was nothing, nobody I hated more than he and his clan. Images instantly crossed my mind at what endlessly torturing schemes Aro had in store for them. My fists tightened and I found myself counting back from a hundred only to keep myself from destroying anything.

Never had I felt this much anger and restrained myself from reflecting it on anything. It wasn't easy and if it wasn't for the two visitors in this room I might not have ever endured it for this long.

Elizabeth stepped toward me. She said softly, "Jasper," it was clear from the look of guilt in her eyes that she could see what all I was going through, "don't go."

I realized suddenly I was already at the window at the edge of the room. My fingers were clutched around the handles yet I struggled to decide whether to move or not. I at this point had no idea what I was going to do and was baffled as to why I was even at ends between staying put or rescuing my family. I should be going after them, I thought looking down at the familiar jump into the yard I always occasionally made when going out hunting. It shouldn't even be a decision or second thought. By now I should've made it across the river and approaching the Pacific Ocean. In my mind travelling on one's own was much faster than depending on any airplane or boat transportation.

I hadn't even thought about telling all of this to the rest of the Cullens. They as well might have wanted to know about this. Yet, right at this moment that deed didn't feel at all necessary. There was something else keeping me here at my wits end.

Immediately, I looked down and found a pair of small insignificant hands groping around my waist. Elizabeth was there embracing me and filling me up with the kind of warmth and affection I only felt with Alice. The kind that revolted that fact that I was a vampire and any sort of love and affection that gave me warmth was supposed to be forbidden.

Without thinking, I wrapped my long, ghastly arms around her careful not to squeeze her too hard at the thought of how small and fragile her figure seemed.

"Don't go," she pleaded to me in just below a whisper many times.

At that time nothing she said stuck inside my head. I was already crammed with thoughts and worries over my lost siblings and the Volturi. I guess perhaps I was just overwhelmed, but even that shouldn't have existed.

"Did you hear me?" I finally heard her ask.

"What was that?"

She answered, "I said don't worry about them. They wont kill them, but I'm certain they'll find ways to force them to do the same bidding they forced on me." she exhaled. It was clear that now it was seemed to make sense now as they put the pieces together.

"You and the rest of you watch over Samuel." This time her statement had evolved into an order and in which she expected to be obeyed. "I'm sure he'll still need tending to and I only trust all of you." She meant that as in my family.

She broke apart our embrace and observed my expressionless face. "If you go," she continued as if to convince me more not to go anywhere near there, "they will all certainly kill you. You are not what they want even with your ability." She moved me over from my spot near the window and away from any clear exit out of here.

"I will go," she promised. It wasn't until she unlocked my hand from hers that I soon realized not only had I been holding on to it, but she was going to go _now_. She took several steps back now beside Samuel. She observed him for a long while until returning her gaze back to me.

The flaming tongue of yellow that blazed through her eyes were at that point different. At first he couldn't quite tell, until it suddenly came to him.

She was scared. She tried not to show it, but even she couldn't resist it.

When she realized it herself, she immediately turned away. It had either reflected from my eyes or shown in my face. I didn't know what to say.

"This is my fault," she admitted, it seemed more to herself than me. She was about to continued until I intervened.

"No, Lizzie," I protested. My fists clenched hard. She didn't look at me as I said this, but I had to speak up. This was wrong and I knew it. She was so small so delicate. In my mind that couldn't strip away the fact that she was absolutely clever, devious, and upheld and an extremely great gift. All I could see was my sister so young and innocent. I saw her wearing the Volturi member cloak and an old pair of trousers and boots. Yet, in my mind she was wearing just an ordinary, yet dirty dress from a long time ago.

Her face wasn't nearly as beautiful and clean as it had been in my mind. Her luscious, soft blond curls were stained a brown color as if she and her whole body had been dragged around a dirt mound several times. Despite, all that however, I still loved her. Perhaps even more now though. She was still beautiful and still under my most up-most need of protection. She still needed me and was more than likely the only person she trusted with her life. She trusted me to keep her secrets when she had once told me she snuck a piece of bread from the counter to eat because our parents wouldn't feed her enough. She revealed to me how much our step mother and her children were always cruel to her when I was never around.

I remember now how we sometimes even used to play cards after dinner time under the dim lamp light in my room. I always let her win. In the daylight we would always run or climb trees. As she grew, it became my job to make sure she never got hurt. As was always happy. But that wonderful time didn't last long when I was submitted into the army. That was the time our family broke apart more then than after the death of our real mother years ago before that. It was during that horrid time that I eventually found out more about the new wife our father had later married while I was off at war and finally the fact that my very own sister had gone blind. . .

This, I finally realized, was not had all on the account of a little imagination. I was seeing her for what she once was.

I nearly shuddered, but my voice still shook, "Did our new mother really make you stand out in the yard look directly at the sun after she caught you stealing some bread." He could remember exactly what she said on that night when she revealed to him on how she could no longer see. Basically, she was starving so much then from lack of food she snuck in the kitchen and searched for food in the middle of the night. Their stepsister caught her and told her own mother. Vivian, the stepmother, beat her so badly even I could tell she had been abused badly the time I visited them all after the incident. The next day, she was still punishing poor Lizzie before ordering her finally to go outside and thinking about what she had done by staring at the brightness of the sun in the middle of the day. Only few people knew but refused to care that at that moment of time that would be the last time Lizzie would ever see the sun or-anything else for that matter. Throughout her human life at least.

I shook my head out of it. I couldn't think about this now, yet was awfully vulnerable. So badly, I almost missed it when she picked her head up and nodded approvingly. She could still remember. "Yes, but that's beside the point now isn't it?" Her eyes, now gazing upon him were just sad now. Sad because she knew it was too late to talk about this amazing discovery now. Too late to probably ever talk about it at this point.

I fell to my knees engulfed in this tragic circumstance. I could remember everything about her now. Her name, her face, her history-or human one for that matter. But, it was all for nothing now as she was about to leave me. I was going to argue, but after the spontaneous flashback I was simply just speechless. Alice and Edward didn't even enter my mind at that moment for it seemed unnecessary to because Lizzie was leaving _for _them.

She stepped forward closer to my ridiculous position. I was equal to her height and she kissed my forehead. With a smile, I somehow felt a twinge of happiness from her that sparked like a lit fire. She was joyous to see that I finally remembered. Our history. Her. Perhaps, this was all she ever really wanted from me.

"I'm glad now to see you finally remember," she was looking at me with an expression I was certain she never truly revealed, much less knew she could. "Lizzie," she repeated after hearing me say it just once. Her smile widened. "That was what you always used to call me."

I remember. "Come with me," I said, thinking that I should've been the one taking on this mission than she herself. "We could do it together, we could make the better odds."

But I knew, and she shook her head. "No." Her voice was flat. "This was my fault like I said. Plus if something happened to you I would never forgive myself. I've done enough trouble already anyway." When she saw my disappointment, she confessed, "But, I will be able to get your family back. But, can you just promise me this one thing, Jasper?" She brushed through my long hair.

I forced a smile knowing it would be for the sake of her. "Anything, Lizzie."

She returned my expression. Yet, I was realizing she was releasing my hands and grip from her cheek. "Promise me you'll to look after him," she said, returning her gaze to him. He was still sleeping.

I nodded, returning my feet to the ground where they belonged. "I promise."

She smiled again, but it was obvious it was just for me. "And I promise," she said, "to return your family back home." The last thing I saw was the anglican golden jewels in her eyes and then the transparent glass of a window-on which I was just deciding on whether to go through-standing before me.

**Another update. Yay! Hope it was okay. Review review-one if any is greatly appreciated haha. **

Sneak Peak:

"What is it?" She asked once I returned. I was flipping through it trying to decipher it.

Somewhat sooner than later my throat closed. My hands still surprisingly clutching the object I found to be a book hadn't fallen to the ground; I had frozen.

"Jasper?" She approached closer, worried clear in her voice. It wasn't until she read apart of it though that she gasped.

My voice was plain. "It's my sister's journal."


	18. Hard Times

In Forks, the night air was sharp and the sky blotted with enough clouds to fill all of Europe. Trees exploded out of every inch of the region stretching out to the near top of its mountains. So green, was her first thought whenever taking a moment to appreciate her damned sight.

Here, it was not so much different despite the near dawn of morning and growing trend of human influences. Crowding the beautiful, yet at the moment eerie valley, lined hundreds of tiny and beautifully executed homes. Rocky stones led a humans' way throughout the entire town whether transforming black of brown. Children often played around the quarter kicking either a dented can or beat up ball. Women did the everyday chore of cooking meals and hanging up laundry along the line outside their windows. Almost all of them stood hundreds of feet in the air. While the men either hurried off the shore to fish or continue selling something other.

At this moment though, all those activities ceased as Eliza popped into an abandoned home. Everything, she noticed, had stayed the same since her last visit so many years back. Shattered windows, swollen wood, not to mention the rats! It was supposedly haunted from what her sources told her, but that of course was false. Humans believed only what they wanted to believe when it came to spooky noices and terrifying details from a house.

Finding herself in exactly the room she had desired she fell to her knees digging her incredibly small, delicate hands into the suffocating wood flooring. She tore away the chips as if it was just a birthday present wrapped specically for an eager child. That's what she was anyway. An eager child.

In no time, the object emerged. It was dirty and fragile, Eliza could clearly see. But, still intact - and that was all she needed.

Holding the device as if it was her lifeline, she shut her eyes.

_

* * *

_

Dear Jasper,

_I kept in mind the only two faces that mattered at all to me as I continued on to the end of this irradical joke one would call living. It was a mocking trend, and one I have finally grown tired of putting up with. I saw almost nothing in all of this. I learned, I fought, I met others of my kind, and faced the remarkable future most others from my decade could only dream of seeing. Yet, it was only you, my brother, and Samuel who made this all worth it. _

_I know this sounds selfish, but I know you will all move on in a somewhat better prospect of the world around us than I ever found. You have Alice and the rest of your loving family to love you. Samuel will find another. _

_As for me, throughout my 146 years as a vampire, I feel now that if God himself wont take care of me and send the Grim Reaper to my doorstep than I will send him to me. I am truly sorry for having to leave it like this after especially discovering you so soon. But, the world as a human would put it, is not fair, and ironically that is one of the few things are kind have in common. Give my up most deepest appreciation to your family for having dealt wiith me the way they did and most of all for saving Samuel's life. You are very lucky to have found such a loving warm community of vampires in this world. Finally, before I go, I just hope you look into the gift I left you on your bed. Read it if you like, I was just hoping to give you apart of me from the last hundred years that I've lived. _

_Goodbye, Jasper Cullen. _

_Love, __ Lizzie Whitlock_

* * *

Like Eliza said, life whether human or vampire wasn't fair and Jasper realized it only when the next day the face of his beloved wife swept through the door. Her spiky, adventerous black hair, and amazing hazel eyes sparkled upon him. It had taken him more than a second to realize they weren't eyes of joy. Joy there was, but then there was a terrible jolt of pain and sadness intervined. The young vampire sprinted down the hall of the house to his wife and held on to her small shoulders as if that was the closest thing he could egage himself in over hugging. She nearly bursted out in tears when she revealed to him the result of everything. The Volturi, them, Elizabeth. Jasper had nearly lost his sense to stand right when she mentioned his sister.

She had arrived so swiftly, so prepared in the most mental state of mind, Edward later confirmed when Jasper lost the count of bodies shortly crowding around him. He couldn't take it after they mentioned the rest. . .

It had taken longer than a month for the blond haired Cullen to report back to their home in Forks. It wasn't easy, he would admit, as he still endured the unreal torture of this grief. He never thought this kind of pain existed unless it was _physical_. In the end, the grieving progressed much worse than one would take for granted for Jasper Cullen. Throughout those four or so disfunctional weeks away, he committed some truly vile acts.

Once he returned, his family was more than welcome to open their arms back into their home. They didn't blame him and Emmett even joked around about how short his departure really was. But, Jasper didn't buy it and neither did anyone else. For the next two weeks, Alice coaxed with him through this time of sorrow while no one else even dared to speak a word to him. After Emmett's joke, the broad vampire found himself with a dislocated jaw.

Eventually, Alice was able enough to bring Jasper back into their room. He had been spending most of his time outside. He had planned dimly to sit next to her on the bed when something cauguht his eye.

* * *

"What is it?" She asked once I returned. I was flipping through it trying to decipher it.

Somewhat sooner than later my throat closed. My hands still surprisingly clutching the object I found to be a book hadn't fallen to the ground; I had frozen.

"Jasper?" She approached closer, worried clear in her voice. It wasn't until she read apart of it though that she gasped.

My voice was plain. "It's my sister's journal."

It had been sitting there for only God knows how long. I had asked Alice if she or anyone had been in the room since. . .But, she only shook her head explaining it had been empty for as long as she and Edward were away. Even she hadn't stepped a foot inside after he left.

Could it be? he thought secretly to himself. Was is possible.

But, before he could ask he felt a soft grasp on his shoulder. "Jasper - before you think anything-" she said this with much effort, "remember she had no chance. She even admitted it. . ." her words trailed off at the verge of fear.

"How else could it have gotten here then? When could she have-" his mouth closed.

"Jasper, please," she soothed as gently as she could. "It doesn't make any sense. If she was alive I'm sure she would've come back by now. If not for you for. . ." She had forgotten his name.

"Samuel."

The werewolf had certainly recovered from the venom and was staying with the pack in La Push. So much for looking after him, he spat at himself, remembering the promise he made to Lizzie. He couldn't even do _that - _much less say goodbye! (he left during the time he was out somewhere in the middle of an ocean.)

She agreed.

"Look, Jasper, I know your hoping for a miracle, but I know what I saw! You weren't there, you didn't see the terrible look in her eyes. Anyone could tell she was just a moment away from murdering somebody. Even if it was at the cost of her own life."

He shook his head, resisting the urge to tell her to shut up! He had never felt this frustrated before in his life. So vulnerable and, well, mad! No mad didn't sum it up quite as well. Furious! If he was human he was certain he would've blacked out by now from the color he would turn.

It wasn't until he heard an instant crack coming somewhere near that he regained his consciousness and focused on the noise. It was then that he realized the book Lizzie had left him had been held in his hands and was now crumbled into two halves. The book was so old, he was shocked it hadn't disintegrated into simple ashes.

"Jasper,"Alice was about to say. There was clear worry still in her voice.

But, he didn't listen. His hands took more careful hold of the book, and without even intending to catch a word of it, he started reading it from the very beginning.

**More info about the cliff hangers later!**

Sneak Peak:

I was awfully surprised they didn't just kill me. I was so small and weak, that and including blind. And yet, against all odds, they chose me to be apart of this nature! The first question I first asked them was, Should I be honored? For some reason they always made it seem like an honor to be turned into this.

Eron laughed. "Sweetheart," he crooned, kneeling before her with a genuine expression. "We did it to help you. We both saw you the day you arrived in that densely populated, shallow town. We watched you day and night seeing an opportunity smack dab in your eyes." His soft eyes gleamed. "You needed a chance and we gave it to you."

I had never thought of it that way.

James also agreed.


	19. Inside Look

The next day past in a daze as I engrossed my mind into Lizzie's once world. My sight strut down the lines of her intensive words and my pale fingers swiftly flipped through the next page, as I later began to realize were the only two parts of my body that moved all day. I had forgotten all about Alice and the others once this book entered my life.

It eventually began to strike me that while she had been living the rest of her human life in an abusive family household, I was gone living the very beginning of my new life as a filthy murderer. But, I tried not to think about that. Her story had started off in the late stages of her Newborn life and that was the farthest I tried to stick my mind to. She had slowly began to control her urges and become more civilized as a vampire. It dated back to as far as 1872:

_August 29, 1872: Amarillo, Texas_

_I'm still adjusting to these new feelings. This new nature. But, most of all this new sight! For once, in a long time, I am finally able to see again. _

She carried on telling about how she felt the new discoveries to being a vampire as compared to human. Yet, nothing could compare to the gift of sight she was finally given back. From this writing, Jasper could easily conclude that she was still in a way innocent. She seemed so eager and excited. He tried as much as possible to avoid the word 'naive' in these qualities. Nevertheless, she had grown up with two male vampires. They were the ones who Turned her and took her in as their own. He had never heard of one of them before, but regarded the other one much carefully according to the same familiar name he once encountered. Their names were Eron and James.

From how Lizzie described it, Erom was a tall six foot one vampire with a head of long straight brown hair, and wistfully wise eyes that always seemed to find her substantual. She grasped that love and warmth with as much force as a child searching for candy. At least that's what it seemed.

As for James, he was also tall at about the same height and had somehwhat of a husky, yet handsome face. Sharp cheekbones, fair hair, he was a catch when narrowing down decent prey to claim as victims.

_He was a viscious killer_, she had written on a day when she experienced a tramatic discovery. It was on a day when she knew the vampire wasn't supposed to be disturbed - and then she knew why - when she walked, unseen, on the monster trying to seduce and drain his female human victim. She had recovered, relunctantly, but would never forget - or understand - the few seconds of ruthlessness one saw when playing with their food. Despite that day, though, he was usually a calm, intelligent vampire. He was the leader of their small clan, although no one ever discussed it. He was just always made the decisions.

Eron was his companion, but a much more gentler version of the other vampire as Lizzie observed. He, as well, was an atrocious killer she later began to realize, and yet that never struck her as hard as when James took his victims' lives. And she knew why too.

_. . .Eron - when hunting only took down his victims out of thirst and no other. However it seemed he was in control of it, he fooled many. Even James didn't know how much it troubled and hurt Eron when he drained his human victims. And neither did I until I aged timelessly to the new millennium._

_I came across him one night when he thought he was alone. Blood splattered everywhere in the area he was at, which helped me stay covered under my own natural scent. When I saw him, for a quite a moment I couldn't tell if it was even him. He was on his knees buried in a corpse's torn shirt. He was whimpering, snarling, even praying. I had never seen him like that and it worried me. So many questions had run through my head. Why is he behaving like this? Why is it happening now? Before I could witness any further he stood up and I was gone. _

Jasper, himself, seemed to grow an attachment to this Eron. From how Lizzie wrote it how could you not find him interesting. Not to mention, the tale she described told him there was more to this vampire than met the eye. A vampire who grieved after killing. What sort of nonesense is that? Vampires often never showed emotion much less grief for killing. After the Newborn stage, a majority of vampires grew accustomed to it. And yet not this one. He, Jasper was sure, had never connected with the Cullen's who he was sure were the only ones of their kind that replaced the fuel of human blood for that of animals.

Meanwhile, as he continued, there was more to come. As Lizzie avoided the subject of ever talking about that night - just like the one with James - she later discovered a unique gift she faintly believed had come from God. Of course even she knew better by then. Her spectacular ability to transport herself from one area to the next in the blink of an eye was fascinating to the eyes of her companions. Eron was proud of her, she thought. And James. . .

_He looked at me as if he had just actually _saw _me. As if I hadn't existed at all throughout my decades and here he was now looking at me with this great amazement._

This was when she was slowly starting to loath James.

As for Eron, she hung on to him more, desiring to spend more of her endless moments with him because that was what she wanted. He loved and cared for her the same way a true father might for a daughter. And, that was all she ever wanted, she noted in later paragraphs. Love, attention, a family. And Eron gave her just that.

In later years, she eventually brought up the question as to why she was what they made her. She could exactly remember everything that had happened on that awful night so many years back. It was as clear as glass in her memory, but as vague and pointless as the sort of pencil one might use to write a letter. She didn't seem to regard much on the whole scenerio that played through on that night, yet the question on _why _always bothered her.

Scrubbing the dishes from the recent dinner, Lizzie had just been mocked by her step-family. This was often, she knew and took no care in it. It was during times like that she was _glad _she couldn't see. Our step-sister had played a foolish performance on how Lizzie always walked. Always trying to grasp on to anything if she should fall or reach her hands out in front when she was not sure what was to enter her path. They'd all laughed and joined in the play. Lizzie had just kept washing dishes.

Just before she'd reached to place the last clean dish on the counter, and instant noise erupted from the hall. A scream. Not a second was spared until she heard the somber sound of a body crashing.

The sound of a man sounding relieved had entered her hearing when she started to panic and run to the back door. The family had just moved into the house, and Lizzie wasn't familiar enough yet with the surroundings. She'd ran straight into the bottom edge of the cabinets and crashed onto the tile floors. She had waited for some kind of footstep to approach her, but was surprised when none arrived. That was, until, when she heard the terrifying tone of a solid man. He'd muttered something she couldn't understand due to the head bang. But, she was sure he was not referring to her. It had sounded much like, "She's here".

Another sudden voice had popped up, yet it sounded a distance away. "Bring her. I'll take care of this one." She had felt soft, cold hands lift her small body and carry her off like a small child. Lizzie, meawhile, had been too hurt to take notice of what they were doing. She had already assumed they were about to kill her and that would be the end of it. She would die young.

And young she did. When she had eventually woken up from the journey of pain and agony, that was when she arrived into the new updated version of the world around her. She'd met the men who captured her with her own two working eyes and then the growing burning sensation that she needed a drink.

_I was awfully surprised they didn't just kill me. I was so small and weak, that and including blind. And yet, against all odds, they chose me to be apart of this nature! The first question I first asked them was, Should I be honored? For some reason they always made it seem like an honor to be turned into this._

_Eron laughed. "Sweetheart," he crooned, kneeling before her with a genuine expression. "We did it to help you. We both saw you the day you arrived in that densely populated, shallow town. We watched you day and night seeing an opportunity smack dab in your eyes." His soft eyes gleamed. "You needed a chance and we gave it to you."_

_I had never thought of it that way._

_James also agreed._

As later years past, Jasper read on to find out that after spending a significant amount of time in America, it was time to return to Europe. It was where the two adult vampires were originally from. They went to England first where James had first been born and then Paris where Eron grew up. The two brothers had lived a wonderful human life, so Lizzie had explained. Until death was exposed and James was the first to go. Unlike the true natural death that commonly stole a human's life, it was a vampire who took his. He was Turned and after a mysterious time during that period, he eventually found Eron and Turned him. Eron was living in Paris at the time and deeply ill. His whole family was dying soul after soul and he had waited to be next. When he did eventually meet death, James found him and chased him away.

When these times occurred no date was announced. A slight wonder grew in Jasper's mind about how long ago those major events occurred, but he chased the thought away. He had to keep reading.

The more he read, he soon began to learn, was no more to grow even more familiar with his estranged sister than to avoid ever really confronting the fact that the author of this journal was now deseased. The faster he read the more alive she really felt to him no matter the truth of it now. It felt like the only way to bear this unforgivable cause. After facing his meltdown and boiling pot of grief inside, he worried to meet that same cruel fate again.

So he read.

**Another update! I've had a of time so far so here you go! Hope you enjoyed:)**

Sneak Peak:

I met his intense shade of dark eyes and read instantly the massive explosure of hidden emotions. I had to almost force an obscure look to resume on my emotionless expression. The insane jungle of emotions the werewolf juggled with was ridiculous!

"Why is it you're here?" I asked not so rudely but not so nice either.

The boy cut his gaze, staring off at the window before him. He looked awfully distraught.

"I can't sleep," he replied, hanging his head. "I'm always anxious and for some reason sad." He finally met my gaze. "Do you think The Volturi will come after me?" We had discussed the clan before more carefully.

"No." I said. They thought he was dead.

"Oh," his gaze shifted. "Then. . .I guess what I'm trying to really ask here is - can you tell me _anything _more about this Elizabeth?"


	20. A Visitor

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

No one was more surprised than Jasper to see himself emerge from the bedroom. It had been more than a day since he discovered the journal, and he wasn't shocked to sense everyone's concern and regards for him.

Of course, there were a few glances here and there he spotted, once passing their presences with shame. His hands clung inside his pockets and he unknowingly hung his head down low. Every other emotion in the room worried about nothing or anyone more than him. Eventually, he began to find this very irritating, and felt he had no other choice but to make an escape.

Not saying as much as a word to anyone - including his traumatized wife - he slipped out the back door and into the forest.

He couldn't take any of it, he felt stepping through some random part of the mountainous range in minutes. He simply wandered through the forests, not knowing how he himself was going to get over it. Then again, he wasn't even thinking clearly so the question itself didn't even exist yet. In all honesty, he could only think about Elizabeth and that book. Perhaps, if he took a long walk around maybe it would be possible for him to clear his head over some.

* * *

Nothing worked, as he had hopelessly wished. He sat there before a small pond disappointed with himself once again. Hours had passed since he last moved, and a thought hadn't once crossed him of his wife or the Cullen's.

Jasper had simply found himself sitting beside a large tree and looking over the calm body of water that laid in front of him. He couldn't remember approaching there, nor how long exactly he had stayed there. The only reason, honestly, he had started to think at all was because of a sort of sense beginning to emerge.

A noise clattered.

The young vampire first thought was to stand up and looked for the source of the noise. Already he knew it was a werewolf, yet instead of standing on his own two feet, he resisted the weak urge and remained where he was. As far as he was concerned, the monster could have him.

Yet, as the seconds passed nothing got any closer than a few yards from him. He could hear it as clearly as any living creature, and started to wonder himself if he would end up dog meat or remain the way he was.

Eventually, a voice struck him and he didn't look to already recognize who it was. It had been a while since he last heard that voice and it baffled him as to why he was here now. From what he could tell, he didn't mean any harm to him, but Jasper was still tense at the thought that it could be a trick.

His voice was as frightened and timid as his inner feelings. An open book, I would always say. If I was to even glance back at him, I was sure I'd find the boy's expression to be just as reflective.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice emotionless. I still wasn't looking at him.

He approached closer, stepping as quietly as he could no matter his stumbles. For a werewolf, he was awfully loud and fearful.

"C-Can I join you?" He stuttered just slightly. Jasper didn't have to have his special ablility to know that this specific werewolf was harmless.

I met his intense shade of dark eyes and read instantly the massive explosure of hidden emotions. I had to almost force an obscure look to resume on my emotionless expression. The insane jungle of emotions the werewolf juggled with was ridiculous!

"Why is it you're here?" I asked not so rudely but not so nice either.

The boy cut his gaze, staring off at the outdoors before him. He looked awfully distraught.

"I can't sleep," he replied, hanging his head. "I'm always anxious and for some reason sad." He finally met my gaze. "Do you think The Volturi will come after me?" We had discussed the clan before more carefully.

"No." I said. They thought he was dead.

"Oh," his gaze shifted. "Then. . .I guess what I'm trying to really ask here is - can you tell me _anything _more about this Elizabeth?"

I was stunned that he mentioned her name. From what I remembered he often tried as much as possible never to mention her. It was fear that brought him down to such distraught; he was just trying to get through everything. I could understand that. Now, it just seemed he had improved and was willing to learn more about her. I guess anyone would've been curious.

"Samuel," I said, sighing deeply. It felt like the first time I had ever said his name in front of him. (And it probably was.) My voice was very wary when I said next, "First, tell me how you're doing?" It had been a while since we last met. Not to mention, if I bothered to actually listen I might actually have been able to relieve myself of my own thoughts for a bit.

Unfortunately, he shook his head. Vigorously, he was determined not to reveal something that clealy stated what he was fearful of. In a way, it slightly intrigued me. It only stirred me more towards his concerns.

"What is it?" I asked, swinging my full attention over to him. It had been a long time since I last paid any attention to anyone.

There was certainly some poking bothersome that kept striking inside of him. He couldn't get over something, and I didn't know whether to assume it was because of my sister or something else. "I'm sorry," he stuttered, unable to speak conversationally anymore. Something had upset him. "This isn't me. I don't know what keeps making me like this." He stifled back tears. He was telling the truth. As much effort as he put in to retaining these moments, he couldn't control it. He was ashamed of himself for it.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, curuosity stricken.

He kept his eyes away from me. "I don't know," he finally answered. "But, it sometimes changes. I can be suddenly sad at one moment, then instantly angry another. I don't know what sets it off." He covered his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. A werewolf who was emotionally unstable. Or perhaps extremely sensitive. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," again he apologized, rising himself this time up. He turned his back to me and was prepared to leave. "I shouldn't have come here. The Cullen's were right -"

"The Cullen's?"

He stopped. "They were the ones who told me where to find you." He finally said after a very long pause. "I came over to your house hoping to find you, but they said you were out." He didn't once turn around.

After answering my question, he instead continued on taking about another two steps before I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" I knew very well I hadn't been a great listener so far lately. Most of the time, I kept to myself not daring to speak a word to anyone. As a matter of fact, I don't believe I'd spoken as much as a word to anyone in perhaps a month.

It was only because out of some mere irony, the young werewolf intrigued me. Maybe it was because of his sensitivity or the fact that he was the only other living connectioin I had to _her_. Whatever it was, it seemed now I was more than interested in speaking with him.

The boy stopped again. It surprised me now that he hadn't turned into a monster yet. Usually, the other pack members once they were off they transformed immediately into their other forms. This ones was prepared to walk on two feet.

When it was clear he was having trouble deciding, I rose from my place. Calmly and silently, I breezed over to him, suprising him by my sudden presence. We were about the same height the two of us, except he appeared slightly younger than I. (Although, in reality I was really _much _older than him.) I touched his shoulder and whispered quietly, "Come."

Unaware, momentarily, of my ability he fell into an aura of calmness and relaxation. By the time he sat down beside me, all his stress had glided down from his shoulders. His eyes had grown wide again when he felt my eyes gazing upon him. He began to stare into the still pond still in front of us, attempting to avoid my stare. Finally, he said almost inaudibly, "I don't want to talk about it." Inside, he had retricted himself from unveiling any of his worries. And yet, I knew it was the same pondering pot of anxiety that shriveled him into this kind of person.

I kept my hand upon his shoulder longer. He sighed again, relieved. "Look, I'll make a deal with you," I promised, knowing beforehand that it wouldn't have been as easy as he thought to convince him to tell me.

On the other hand, his details came at a price. I knew already what he wanted, and why he was even here in the first place. I hadn't been so talkative myself, but when I thought of _her _it somehow felt worth it.

I took a longer look at Samuel. In a way, he was a handsome young boy. Despite his troubles, he even seemed rather likable in a sense. It struck me again how my sister and him came to know each other. How they met and so on. It had to have been an interesting story. It's not everyday both vampire and werewolf tie a bond in friendship.

Then, the words before my sister left me repeated; _Promise me you'll look after him._

So far, I had been making lousy justice to my promise. At the moment, it seemed I might have actually been able to make up for it. though. The boy surely needed my help - and all that was, was someone to talk to. All his secrets lay inside, and he was too frightened to relieve himself of it all alone. I myself could relate to that, after thinking about what all I had been enduring through for the last month. . .

"What kind of deal?" he suddenly asked, meeting my gaze with a pair of silent wonder.

I put on a smile. "You tell me your story and I'll tell you hers."

**Update! Yayy, I'm so happy to finally add another chapter. This one took several hours too, but I think I did well. What do you all think? Reviews would be most appreciated. Gee, I can't wait to get started on Ch. 21, this one I'm really looking forward too. **

**Anyway, till next time ;) **

Sneak Peak:

He glanced up at the rising dark night approaching. Fear again erupted from his gaze, as I once again understood what it meant.

"A full moon's coming," he said, his voice foreign.

I joined in his gaze, wishing there was something I could do.


	21. A Wolf's Tale

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. **

"It wasn't long back," he began solemnly, "that I lived somewhat a normal life. I can still remember those days clearly, yet it feels a whole lot longer than real life.

"Anyway, I was walking home after a long run when the accident happened. I used to run a lot back then and even became the fastest runner around town. Yet, my pace could stand no match against the thing that chased after me that late night. The next thing I knew my body had been thrashed about and scarred terribly as if something decided to play with my body like a toy. At first, I thought I was lucky to find myself still alive after finding all of the deep cuts and wounds the thing left on me." At that moment, the boy unrolled one of his sleeves to reveal a number of both white bite and claw marks. The marks nearly consumed every inch of his skin leaving hardly anything bare.

He continued, "My mother fixed me up the following morning, having been terrified to death when I never came home. It was just my mother and older sister at the time. My father had been out in the war in Iraq. After my mother had spread word of my attack, it seemed I wasn't the only one having been attacked the night before. The only exception was, no one ever found the bodies of the others. Warning and stricter securities grew heinous in our small town to the point where all families were to be kept inside by nine. But, because this incident had only happened once, no one really paid much attention to it. I for one didn't much abide by the new rule either . After several weeks, I decided that it was all just some wild dog attack and wanted to move on with my life. It was summer at the time and I spent some of my time in AP classes and the other running as well as work. My whole family had their jobs and we were doing well, especially with my sister and my helpful input. I had almost forgotten completely of the attack when I was on another one of my runs and started to feel. . .different. I had tarted to have these pangs going through my chest and it was certainly not because of my running pace. After several moments, I later began to feel the real pain and intensity blasting through me. The next thing I knew I was falling to the ground before blacking out.

"The next day I found myself sprawled out somewhere in the middle of the woods." He shook his head. "Easily one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I had lost all my clothes and had no clue where I was. I finally figured out after some time that I was just outside my hometown in the mountainous range of Maine. You could only imagine how frightened my mother had been once I returned back? A cop, of course, had found me and drove me the rest of the way home. While at the same time setting it straight that the police and neighbors had been looking for me all night and morning. Apparently there had been several sightings of a beast about.

My mother, now tramautized had set an even stricter foot on our boundaries, and kept an even more watchful eye on her children. Almost every hour she would call both my sister and me to make sure where we were and how we were doing. As you can see, she was a very concerned parent. And, she didn't like my running late at night so she set a ban on it for any time past dark. But, I was careless back then and even with the memory of myself waking up naked and stranded in the middle of the woods wasn't enough to keep me from my constant runs. So I snuck out and made my way down to the town park where there was a three mile long trail for runners. I did this for several days before I went through another terrible relapse. . .

"This time I found myself in my bed but unable to remember actually ever returning home from my long run. I had been absolutely exhausted from last night still but was puzzled for exactly how long I had been out. I was about to return to sleep when I noticed my clothes. Simply sprawled out on my bed, I had noticed myself barely clothed with only shreds of garments to cover me. Not to mention, the stained color red dried out over everything. I realized then that something was wrong.

Later that day, I had found my mother worrying over my sister who had yet to answer her calls. She usually went to work early, but the shop called in and said she wasn't there. My mother was again horrified.

"I tried not to worry much about it, at that time, knowing from her history that she often, like myself, snuck out occasionally to do her own thing. She went to her parties and dates, and I went to the trails. I wanted to think the battery to her phone was dead and she was either skipping or her car had broken down or something. Nothing nearly as tragic as the news I soon come to find out. . .

"Out of all people, it only seemed ironic for me to find her first. Coming back up upon my trails, a new sense came upon me. It had been two days since my sister's disappearance and no one had yet to find any trace of her. . .The sense again, I'm almost forgetting, turned out to be a scent. Never in my memory had I carried such a sense of smell, yet followed it instinctively to its source. I went about a mile or two out upon the abandoned trails when I found out exactly what it was. . ."

Jasper looked at him deeply and understood already what it was he saw. He nodded gravely. "I see."

The boy closed his eyes, trying to behave right. "Not much was left of her. Her body had been decayed and picked on by I did't know whether bugs or animals. How she died, however, I had no idea at the time. One thing was for sure though; my sister, Rachael, was dead.

"After much investigating and diagnoses, the doctors determined Rachael's death by excessive bite marks and clawing. Her wounds had run deeper than mine and it turned out to be the end of her. My mother had fallen into despair.

"'It was clearly due to the wild animal,' the doctors explained to my mother and me while visiting the morgue. My mother continued to cry obsessively while I stood in the dark shaking. The moment they said an animal had done this, I was starting to put two and two together. The bite marks. The claw marks. The dry splatters of red all over my body and clothes the morning I woke up. When I thought about it, I could recall the same familiar rustic blood type running through my nose the morning I woke up in my room.

"I had caused my sister's death. I was the beast.

"At that moment, I couldn't stand being in the same room with my mourning mother and dead sister. They all thought I was just upset - and I was - but also really troubled. So many questions ran through my head at what I was. I couldn't take it. And the thought of going back home didn't seem like an option anymore either. The fact that I had caused both my mother and sister's pain was by far too unbearable to endure. So I left. Like the fantastic runner that I was, I ran as far and as fast from that town as possible. I didn't care where I went or how I would manage. I just took off and hoped to only spare my mother of whatever pain I left after. I had felt it was better she cry now with also my sister gone than later. It was also just in case for her own safety. I couldn't trust myself anymore, so it was better I thought to leave and spare her than stay and run the chances up of also hurting her. The thought that I had actually murdered someone, especially my sister, still continued to throddle me.

"I don't know how long exactly I had been gone, but when I did decide to come back I wish I didn't. What I thought had been a wise decision turned out to be a disaster. I had killed my sister, you see, by means I still couldn't quite understand yet. And when I returned home to the same place I had lived my whole life, I was surprised by the news that I had also killed my own mother."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Samuel sighed. "Indirectly, I killed her I should say. But, nevertheless she died partly on the account of me. Neighbors had explained that the day after I left, word was received that my father was killed in combat. By then, my mother had already assumed the beast had victimized me as well. Too overwhelmed by then to handle it anymore, she jumped off a cliff in the thrashing waters off shore. Visitors found her body shortly after."

"That's terrible."

He nodded. "All she wanted was for us to be safe and even with her extreme efforts, it wasn't enough. I was fourteen at the time. By then, I wanted nothing else to do with that town and deserted to as far off a place as possible. Not long after, I found myself across the Atlantic Ocean and travelling over the Pyrenees. I tried as often as possible to be away from people, but that soon seemed to be impossible.

"My travels from there are quite vague. Most of the time I found myself wandering through scarce areas where society didn't exist. It also became common for me to wake up in an unfamiliar area. The woods were most common. But, there was the occasional abandoned building, neighborhood roadway, even the backyard of someone's home. No matter the place, I was always lost.

"But, where was I going, I finally started to ask myself. That question alone made my uncertain blackouts less frightening. Because, I wasn't going anywhere you see. I was just moving along like a nomad. I didn't think about my school work, my old job, or making money or future. All that was gone the time I first figured out I was a murderer.

"I don't know how long it was next when I started to see myself as the beast. At first I thought it was all just a dream. But dreams don't keep going. I saw myself as the large animal I was and behaving exactly like one. I had no control over this thing that I was, and simply for some time observed what it did. I can't say I wasn't scared for the first few times this happened.

"Eventually, I don't know how much longer, I saw myself murder something new. From past experience, I had seen this side of me kill birds, deer, even bears. But, this time it turned out to be human. At least I thought so." He wrinked his nose.

"It was someone like me, wasn't it?" Jasper asked him.

"Yes," he replied dryly. "The next blackout occurred soon after and when I woke up again in my human form. I was laying right next to the thing I butchered. It was a horrible sight to see, but before I could make a move next another terrible scent ruptured my senses.

"She flashed into my sight like a swift deer. Wearing a black hooded cloak, there were wavy strands of blond hair and extremely pale skin right under. When looking up at me from the sight of the shredded monster, I gasped at the pair of red eyes taken place over her lovely face. I was shocked. I didn't know whether to be scared or stunned by her beauty. Part of me even felt embarrassed of my hygene." He shook his head. "And the fact that I wasn't wearing any clothes again. But, she didn't seem phased.

"'I see you've taken care of this one for me,' she remarked, walking smoothly over to the thing I killed. She was so young, I had observed, and felt somewhat ashamed of letting someone so naive and innocent take a moment to examine such a sight.

"'Don't get too close,' I called out, after she knelt down beside the rotten carcass. I didn't know why I was sounding so cautious, but didn't feel comfortable being near someone so terrifyingly beautiful and something so repulsive at the same time.

"The girl only smiled at my shout, as if what I'd said was amusing. She continued to gaze into the dead thing, acting as if the sight of it wasn't at all revolting. 'Ah hah," she said happily, picking something out from his wrist. It was a golden watch. "Looks like, Hernandez, you got exactly what you deserved." She'd smiled deviously. "Nothing like being tossed around like dog meat to settle the debts between you and I, huh?" She laughed, returning to her feet.

"I then realized at that time that this was no normal looking girl. Well, in fact, she did look extremely beautiful for someone so young, her voice, however, turned out to be far more advanced than the regular childish female should've been. At that point, I understood exactly what my barking senses were telling me minus the others that fell completely awed and protective of the girl. She was no better than the dead body I soon realized. The red eyes, especially, might as well have been a red flag.

"Without meaning to next, I had cracked through a growl. A vicious one, that had come out even frightening to me, caught the young girl's attention. Breaking the gaze from the disenfigured body, she again started to stare at me with some sort of amusement. 'Oh and you," she spoke as if I was some kind of dog - which I was,' I find it amazing you're still _that_! You haven't dared come and attack me yet." She raised an eyebrow. 'One of the first, I shall say.'

"'What are you talking about?' I'd questioned, shaking away the ferocious side of me that did in fact want to attack.

"A silky smile swept through her lips then giving me the impression that I was the prey. She had started to approach me swiftly again with this silence I soon realized wasn't normal. At that moment, she had taken off the hood of her cloak, revealing her full face and mop of hair. With a knowing voice, she'd said, 'You can't tell me you don't feel it. The crying urge to kill me - to tear my head off like Hernandez?' She gestured coldly to the cut up body.

"I started to become paranoid, wishing I was somewhere else than there. But, the pondering way she'd said things made me stay where I was. 'Do you know about _me_?' I can remember asking, wishing I hadn't right after. I couldn't think of any other way to explain it at the time.

"You?" she'd repeated quite amusedly. "Are you saying you have no clue what you are, kid?' It had felt odd being called just a 'kid' when clearly she looked a good few years younger than I, but I said nothing. I focused on the real deal.

"'Yes,' I'd answered which brought up another freakish chorus of laughter from the girl. From there I thought she was just going to keep on laughing at my uncertainty until I went through another one of my phase trying to control my functions. I guess it made her see that this wasn't a joke.

"You really aren't kidding then?" She had asked strangely seriously.

When I answered yes, she then simply mentioned it as a 'well no wonder' considering I hadn't yet tried to attack her yet. She had seemed so calm at the thought of death. I couldn't quite get it at the time. Heck, I still don't get it! But, nevertheless, she was the first one to tell me I was a werewolf. Both of us could smell our scents and they were no doubt terrible. She was brief about all the important details, but mentioned before she left that I should find a pack soon or else I would most likely never make it for much longer. She had said there was much of her kind huddled about in those areas we interacted, and she pinpointed relunctantly where the closest pack there was that I could find.

"After assurring me of the locations, she handed me over the vampire, Hernandez's, clothes and then asked me with a mature tone of voice. "Do you know why I'm helping you out, Wolf?'

"That was a good question, I had thought, at first, trying to understand more of the relationship between our two kinds and the one concerning us. She had said, 'Because you saved me from a job I'm not sure I could've fullfilled myself.' Then, she turned away and walked off in the opposite direction. I figured she was going to keep going straight until eventually disappearing from my sight, but she proved me wrong. Within a second of that time, I saw her dissipate into thin air.

"Following her directions, I tried hunting down the things that were supposed to help me. I figured they would be no different than me and would teach me how to cope with this life. The thing was I never made it. No more than three days or so since I talked to the vampire girl - who surprisingly was the first person I spoke to in a long time - I ran into some trouble. I was in my wolf form at the time slowly and intensely making it quickly in the location I was seeking. I was in a valley somewhere on the border of Italy. I was about to cover this grand river that was also in front of me when a new sense of smell came up. There was more than just one I knew and I started to panic and snarl at the same time. The next thing I knew out came the blond girl who had helped me out of nowhere. Several yards off I could clearly see her and she looked terrified. She ran like the wind, but so could I when I ran after her in the same direction east. But before I could trail her down another flashing being came close to my view and without meaning to I attacked it. Like the way I had done to that last vampire, I tore at it senseless. But, there were more I could smell, and my intincts went wild. The things gathered around me trying to corner me in before a deafening blast of pure pain captured my entire body. I went down regardless unable to protect either the girl or myself. Again, right after that, I blacked out.

"I woke up the next day imprisoned in probably one of the oldest cells one could think of. As it turned out, the girl vampire had been someone the Volturi had been hunting down for their own advantage and I just so happened to get in the middle of it. They would've killed me right then and there had the girl not 'popped' out no where before me and ask that they spare my life. At least that's what the guards had said. But, before I was noted of that information, I thought it had all just been a hoax. I thought her directions simply led me to that fate and I was just being kept as some prize or something. That's why the first few times she visited me I threw a tantrum. The other times I was either fully engulfed in my wolf instincts or later on too ill too care. They beat me senseless in there a lot of the time I was there - and I grew weak quickly from lack of food and hygene. One would think I was a jew being kept in a concentration camp. . .It was easily one of the worst times of my life. Part of me back then even used to think that this was simply God's way of making sure I died right in this way because of all the deaths I committed. It was just a theory.

"After many months I'm sure, I was finally allowed to leave that rotten small room, amazed with myself that I'd managed to survive that long. I was faced with an even larger clan of vampires with one side facing a much smaller one. The vampire girl was one of them. . .

"All I could remember next was the piercing sharp pain of teeth clashing into my neck and a scream.

"I thought I was dead. Sometimes I wish I was. I can't remember much after that, but I can remember that same girl being by my side the entire time. She was absolutely afraid for me. As you already know, your family kept me confined in a room helping me recooperate. Eventually, I got better. . .So here I am," the boy concluded finally somewhat awkwardly. He found it difficult to end this irony. "And, it wasn't until I got to know all of you that I finally got to know her full name."

He said it to himself just under a whisper.

"So that's it?" I asked calmly after a brief pause. "What about the pack?"

"Oh," he realized suddenly, "they've been great. I'm learning a lot from them - even though we're a little different." Jasper understood.

"Well, it's good to finally hear your story," I said, appreciating this openness he was finally able to reveal. In fact, he even seemed a little lighter now because of it.

He scratched his dark head, puzzingly. "I've never told anybody that before." He paused. "Ever since this - _thing - _happened I haven't talked to many people at all."

"It took a lot of guts to do what you did leaving your hometown," I acknowledged, realizing that unlike me breaking away from ones past life was a lot more difficult than the way I had it. I was born again into this monstrosity, slowly forgetting everything about my past human life. It became the very reason Elizabeth despised me the first time for not recognizing her. And yet, she had no problem recalling our history together. . .

"Yes, next to the time I spent imprisoned in that wretched cell, it was one of the most hardest things I ever had to face." He took a deep breath. "But, there's nothing there for me anymore."

"What about your running and school work?"

"I still run, which seems to be something even more mandatory now that I'm a werewolf. I fullfill it just fine. My school work, on the other hand, has been off balance for a while now. By the way," he shrunk away at the questioned, "can you tell me what today's date is?"

"How long have you been out of touch with time?" I asked, sensing that he's been missing the track of the dates for a while.

"The last time I checked it was on the day I left my hometown," the boy answered guility.

I shook my head. "And when was that might I ask?"

"July 29, 2009."

"It's been then one year one month and five days."

Samuel instantly turned to him, staring at me with a pair of solid black eyes. "So it's true. You all are as sharp as they say." He released a small smile then; the first smile I ever saw him make.

But, it didn't last long.

He glanced up at the rising dark night approaching. Fear again erupted from his gaze, as I once again understood what it meant.

"A full moon's coming," he said, his voice foreign.

I joined in his gaze, wishing there was something I could do.

**Kinda long huh? Hopefully it was worth it though:) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter it really helped explain both of Samuel's past and some of Elizabeth's. Oh and just because it was a little vague, the part where Samuel felt a lot of pain when being cornered by the Volturi that was really Jane causing it. **

**...Now, speaking on behalf of Forgotten, I have to admit I've slowly been losing my inspiration for this story. So if you like it or still want there to be more updates, can you all please leave me some suggestions or ideas that I could use to continue it? Say anything at all you want about it even if you think the next chapter should be the very end. Anything at all is welcome:) So feel free to let me know, ask anything at all if there are any confusions, or if you want compliment how well or how much I need to improve my writing. lol**

**Well until next time BC ; )**

Sneak Peak:

"Before we part," I said rising from my spot. I removed something from my pocket. "Here. Everything you want to know is in here. At least everything I know."

He took the two pieces that made up the book and regarded it carefully. "Why is it broken in half?" He raised an eyebrow.

I avoided his gaze. "That was partly my fault. . ."

I guess he understood because he didn't question me any further over it. "So you can't simply _tell _me?"

"I think you could find it much more intriging discovering what she has to say. I know I had and I wouldn't want to spoil it for you." I winked. "Now run along before it gets too late." He had already taken several steps away when I added, "Oh, by the way, there's something in there I think she would've wanted you to read first."


End file.
